Le frère de mon coeur
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Débute dans "Fascination". Edward vient de sauver la vie de "Bella" et doit maintenant faire face à sa famille. Pourquoi Jasper veut-il autant tuer cette humaine? Pourquoi est-il si décidé? Que ce cache-t-il sous ce vampire empathe?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur ****: **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre ****: **Le frère de mon cœur

**Béta****correctrice ****: **Vivi64 _(La __seule, __l'unique __esclave __de __Jes__ – __et __d'Emmoirel __^^')_

**Couple ****: **Jasper/Edward

**Rating ****: **M

**Situation ****: **L'histoire se déroule dans le tome « Fascination ». Edward a sauvé Bella du van de Tyler et se prépare à faire face à sa famille. _(P.S. __Je __me __suis __quand __même __aidée __à __la __base __de __ce __que __j'ai __lu __de __Midnight __and __Sun)_et cette histoire prendra en compte au moins les tomes 1 et 2 avec certains changements !

**Disclaimer ****: **Les personnages issus de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Les autres m'appartiennent.

**Taille ****: **Mini fiction de six chapitres + épilogue :-)

**Type ****: **slash (relations sexuelles entre hommes ! Même si dans les premiers chapitres cela n'y ressemble pas)

Les **pensées **sont entre « »

**Ps :** La mise en page du site bug et colle certains mots ensemble. Désolée pour ça

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

_**POV Edward**_

« J'espère que tu as une bonne explication pour ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Rose t'en veut à mort » pensa Emmett.

Je levai les yeux au ciel sans le regarder. En fait, j'avais trouvé une explication tout à fait valable. Supposons que je n'aie pas empêché la camionnette d'écraser la fille… J'eus un mouvement de recul à cette pensée. Mais si elle avait été percutée, si, gravement blessée, elle s'était mise à saigner, si son fluide rouge avait coulé, gâché, sur le sol, si l'odeur de son sang frais avait flotté dans l'air…

Je frémis à nouveau, mais pas seulement d'horreur. Une part en moi frémissait de désir. Non, je n'aurais pas été capable de la regarder saigner sans nous exposer d'une façon bien plus flagrante et choquante. C'était une excuse tout à fait plausible... mais je ne l'utiliserai pas. C'était trop honteux. Et je n'y avais pensé que longtemps après les faits, de toute façon.

« Méfie-toi de Jasper, continua Emmett, inconscient de ma rêverie… Il n'est pas autant en colère... mais il est plus décidé. »

Je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire, et pendant un moment la salle sembla tourner autour de moi. Ma rage dévorait mon corps au point qu'un voile rouge vint recouvrir ma vue. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. J'avais bien remarqué un changement d'attitude chez Jasper depuis que cette humaine était arrivée et je pouvais très bien imaginer ce qu'il comptait lui faire à présent que j'avais dévoilé notre nature. Ma colère montait de plus en plus et ce fut la pensée d'Emmett qui me ramena à la réalité.

« Bon sang, Edward ! Ressaisis-toi ! » Me cria-t-il dans sa tête.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que ma colère me faisait perdre la tête. Sa main appuya sur mon épaule, me retenant à ma place avant que je puisse sauter sur mes pieds. Il utilisait rarement la totalité de sa force – il n'en avait que rarement besoin, étant donné qu'il était tellement plus fort que tous les vampires que nous n'ayons jamais rencontrés – mais il l'utilisait en ce moment même. Il retenait mon bras, plutôt que de le tirer vers le bas. S'il avait tiré, d'ailleurs, la chaise sous moi se serait effondrée.

- Doucement ! ordonna-t-il de telle manière que moi seul pouvais entendre.

J'essayais de me calmer, mais c'était difficile. La rage bouillonnait dans ma tête. Je ne m'étais pas mis en danger vis-à-vis de ma nature pour sauver cette humaine pour que Jasper la tue… je ne le laisserai pas faire !

- Jasper ne fera rien tant que nous n'aurons pas parlé. Je pensais juste que tu devais connaître la direction de ses pensées, continua-t-il de la même façon.

Les dernières paroles de mon frère me rassurèrent. Effectivement, Jasper ne ferait rien sans le feu vert de la famille, chose qu'il n'obtiendrait que lors d'un conseil où je serais obligé d'être présent. Content de cette pensée, je me calmai et je pus sentir la main d'Emmett sur mon épaule se relâcher.

- Essaie de ne pas te donner encore plus en spectacle. Tu as déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça, me dit-il tout sérieux.

Il avait raison, je m'étais assez donné en spectacle aujourd'hui. Rares étaient les fois où je perdais la tête et j'étais content que mon frère soit là pour me retenir. Même ma respiration, chose complètement inutile pour nous, était devenue saccadée due à mon élan de colère. Il me fallut quand même un petit moment pour redevenir petit à petit normal et je fus heureux de ne plus sentir la main de mon frère sur mon épaule.

- Merci Emmett, merci d'être là, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Par pur réflexe, je fis ensuite rapidement le tour de la salle des yeux, mais notre confrontation avait été si brève et silencieuse que seules quelques personnes assises derrière nous l'avaient remarquée. Aucune d'entre elles ne savaient quoi en penser, et elles passèrent vite à autre chose. Les Cullen étaient bizarres – ce n'était pas nouveau.

- Mince, tu es dans un état, ajouta-t-il, la sympathie teintant ses mots.

Je lui fis un pâle sourire et cela n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté. Je l'entendis alors rire tout bas. Je savais aussi dorénavant que je n'avais plus à me soucier de lui car il n'était pas rancunier. Mais j'avais plus peur de la réaction du reste de ma famille, à mon retour du lycée. Ce fut seulement vers la fin du cours que je lus dans ses pensées qu'Emmett comprenait la réaction de Jasper et qu'il réfléchissait au fait que ce ne soit pas la meilleure solution.

Je bouillis de rage à nouveau et, ne la contrôlant plus vraiment, je me levai du cours et partis dans ma voiture. Si je n'avais encore affaire qu'à Rosalie et Jasper, j'avais peut-être une chance d'avoir le dernier mot, mais si Emmett s'y mettait je n'avais aucune chance. Car Emmett était plus fort que moi, il ne m'avait jamais battu à la lutte, certes, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'en moins de deux secondes d'inattention de ma part et il me battait à plate couture.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier clamait haut et fort que c'était parce que je trichais qu'il ne gagnait jamais contre moi à la lutte, mais lire dans les pensées faisait tout autant partie de moi que sa force immense faisait partie de lui. Nous étions à égalité dans un combat, ou tout du moins si je ne perdais pas mon attention ! Mais si je devais combattre contre eux trois – Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper - j'allais avoir du mal à rester concentré !

Était-ce d'ailleurs un combat qui m'attendait ? Était-ce ce vers quoi j'allais ? Allais-je devoir me battre contre ma famille pour une humaine que je connaissais à peine ? De plus, j'allais défendre cette fille que j'avais moi-même voulu tuer à son arrivée… je perdais vraiment la tête.

Mes pensées traversaient ma tête à toute vitesse, je me vis d'un côté, avec le corps fragile de cette fille dans les bras, et de l'autre, ma famille qui n'avait qu'un souhait, la liquider. Étrangement, je savais que je me battrais pour garder ma position, mais l'image et le sentiment qui me perturbaient le plus étaient que parmi toute ma famille, le seul regard qui me faisait le plus de mal était celui de Jasper. J'avais rencontré Emmett bien avant lui, mais malgré la présence de ce boulet j'étais quand même toujours assez solitaire et l'arrivée de Jasper avait changé une partie de ma manière de vivre. Je n'étais plus si solitaire et renfermé qu'avant et j'aimais discuter avec lui de tout et de rien. Je rigolais un peu plus souvent aussi et passais parfois de longues nuits à discuter sur des romans lus et nous parlions aussi musique. Nous avions même échangé nos avis sur les parties de nos vies obscures. Lui et moi étant deux assassins « repentis ».

Mais je devais me battre pour elle ! Même contre Jasper ! Elle méritait de vivre et étrangement je me sentais proche de cette fille, je me sentais responsable d'elle et de sa sécurité. Alors, aussi étrange soit-il, j'allais me battre si cela était nécessaire, contre ma famille, pour elle. Je frémis rien qu'à la pensée de les affronter, eux, mes frères et sœurs. Mais que pouvait une humaine contre des vampires ne voulant que sa mort !

Plus j'y réfléchissais et plus je me disais que je ne pouvais pas gagner seul, pas contre eux trois – au minimum - et je me demandais qui seraient mes alliés. Carlisle, certainement. Il ne se battrait contre personne, mais il serait complètement opposé à la demande de Rose et Jasper. Cela suffirait peut-être à garder un équilibre des forces. Esmée, j'en doutais. Elle ne se mettrait pas contre moi non plus, mais elle détesterait ne pas être d'accord avec Carlisle, et il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle ne se liguerait contre aucun de ses enfants ! Donc, je pouvais d'ores et déjà mettre Esmée en terrain neutre. La seule chose était qu'elle ferait tout pour garder sa famille intacte. Sa priorité ne serait pas le droit chemin, mais de garder sa famille unie et solidaire. Si Carlisle était l'âme de notre famille, Esmée en était le cœur. Si Carlisle nous donnait un leader qui valait la peine d'être suivi, elle nous encourageait à le suivre par amour. Nous nous aimions tous les uns les autres – même en étant furieux contre Jasper et Rosalie, même en prévoyant de les combattre pour sauver la fille, je savais que je les aimais.

Alice… Je n'en avais aucune idée. Cela dépendrait probablement de ce qu'elle verrait dans l'avenir. J'imaginais qu'elle se mettrait du côté des gagnants. Et Emmett étant d'office du coté de sa femme… donc en définitive, j'étais seul ! Encore et toujours seul, me dis-je. Je devais à tout prix les faire revenir à la réalité en leur demandant de me faire confiance car j'étais sûr que la fille ne dirait rien… mais je ne pouvais le confirmer puisque son esprit m'était fermé. Chose des plus frustrantes. D'ailleurs, je pouvais très bien comprendre mon intérêt pour elle. C'était la seule humaine à m'être interdit de pensées et cela était très fascinant.

Le temps passa alors plus vite pendant que je ruminais les complications qui m'attendaient : la dispute à la maison, le conflit avec ma famille, les extrémités auxquelles je serais peut-être forcé à recourir… En tout cas, je ne pouvais plus prétendre que la vie en dehors de cette école était monotone. La fille avait changé au moins cela. J'entendis alors les pensées d'Emmett qui marchait par ici avec le reste de la famille. Et ce dernier était nerveux car il ne savait pas de quel côté il allait se placer et c'était un bon point pour moi ! Quand tout le monde fut en voiture, l'intérieur plongea dans un silence pesant, et ma charmante sœur Rosalie explosa alors – mais seulement pour moi, en pensées.

« Idiot ! Débile ! Crétin ! Abruti ! Imbécile irresponsable et égoïste… »

Rosalie maintenait un flot constant d'insultes au volume le plus élevé de sa voix mentale. Cela rendait la lecture des autres pensées difficile, mais je l'ignorais comme je le pouvais. Emmett avait raison à propos de Jasper. Il était certain de ce qu'il allait faire, décision du conseil ou pas. Il n'avait pas encore agi car il voulait savoir si la famille sera avec ou contre lui. Alice, elle, était troublée et inquiète pour Jasper, feuilletant des images du futur sans arrêter. Je pouvais y voir dans ses visions que quelle que soit la façon dont Jasper prévoyait d'atteindre la fille, Alice me voyait toujours le bloquant à temps. Le trajet se résumait à ça quand soudain je vis une image assez troublante mais Alice me coupa, à ce moment-là, tout accès à ses pensées. C'était quoi ça !

- Alice, c'était quoi ça… qu'est-ce que…

- Je n'en sais rien, me dit-elle absente.

Je regardai alors Jasper qui lui fixait Alice. Étrangement, il m'avait coupé aussi l'accès à ses pensées et semblait troublé par le changement soudain d'Alice… que ressentait-elle en ce moment ? Et c'était quoi ça… qu'est-ce que je faisais avec Jasper aussi proche de mon visage ? Allait-il me morde ou me griffer le visage, allait-il me mettre un coup de boule ? D'ailleurs, dans toutes les scènes que j'avais entrevues dans l'esprit d'Alice, ni Rosalie, ni Emmett n'étaient dedans. J'en concluais que Jasper avait prévu de faire cavalier seul, quelle que soit la finalité du conseil de famille.

Cette idée ne me rassurait pas du tout car il était quand même le meilleur combattant d'entre nous, et le plus expérimenté aussi. Mon seul avantage résiderait dans ma capacité à lire dans ses pensées les mouvements qu'il prévoyait de faire avant qu'ils ne les fassent.

Et n'ayant jamais combattu Emmett et Jasper autre qu'en plaisantant, juste pour chahuter, j'appréhendais le « combat ». Je me sentais mal rien qu'en pensant à faire vraiment du mal à Jasper… Cette pensée me dérangeait car je ne voulais pas le blesser…

Non ! Non, pas ça ! Je devais juste le bloquer. Voilà, c'est tout !

Je me concentrai alors de nouveau sur les pensées d'Alice, qui continuait de parcourir le futur et mémorisait encore les différentes possibilités d'attaque que Jasper envisageait certainement d'opérer. Mais pourquoi s'acharnait-il comme ça sur cette fille ? Rien ne lui confirmait qu'elle avait découvert notre secret. Plus je voyais ses visions et plus elles changeaient !

- Arrête ça, Edward !

Elle fit une pause puis elle murmura pour elle-même certainement :

- … ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça… je ne le permettrai pas !

Pendant le reste du trajet vers la maison, un silence tendu emplissait la voiture. Je me garai devant le grand garage à l'écart de la maison la Mercedes de Carlisle était là, à côté de la grosse Jeep d'Emmett, de la M3 de Rose et de ma Vanquish. J'étais content que Carlisle soit déjà à la maison, il réussirait peut-être à raisonner Jasper. Quittant tous la voiture dans un silence qui allait finir par exploser et préférant que mon père soit présent au moment où cela se produirait, je me hâtai à rejoindre la salle à manger.

Cette salle n'était, bien sûr, jamais utilisée dans son but premier. Mais elle contenait une grande table ovale en acajou entourée de sept chaises – nous étions scrupuleux en ce qui concernait les accessoires qui participaient à notre façade – et Carlisle aimait utiliser cette pièce comme salle de conférence. Dans un groupe comprenant tant de personnalités fortes et aux avis différents, il était parfois nécessaire de discuter des choses calmement en s'asseyant.

J'eus le sentiment que le fait de nous réunir n'aiderait pas vraiment aujourd'hui, mais bon, qui ne tentait rien, n'avait rien ! Carlisle, d'ailleurs, était déjà assis à sa place habituelle, du côté Est de la salle. Esmée était assise à côté de lui, lui tenant la main par-dessus la table. D'ailleurs, les yeux d'Esmée me sondaient, leur profondeur dorée pleine d'inquiétude me transperçant de toute part.

« Ne vous battez pas » était son unique pensée.

J'aurais souhaité pouvoir sourire à cette femme qui était véritablement une mère pour moi, mais je n'avais pas les moyens de la rassurer à ce moment précis, n'étant pas rassuré moi-même. Il y avait quand même la vie de cette jeune fille en jeu avec toute sa vie devant elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure si vite, je devais d'abord la cerner, le découvrir et comprendre pourquoi je n'entendais rien provenant d'elle ! Sans compter son odeur qui me rendait fou et qui m'attirait irrévocablement vers elle.

Je pris alors place de l'autre côté de Carlisle. Esmée tendit sa main libre derrière lui pour la poser sur mon épaule. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait débuter maintenant, mais ses seules pensées étaient remplies d'inquiétude pour nous tous. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment allait se dérouler cette réunion, Carlisle, lui, avait mieux compris ce qui se tramait. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et son front était légèrement plissé. L'expression faisait trop vieille pour son visage si jeune. Comme chacun s'asseyait, je pus voir les groupes se former.

Rosalie s'était assise directement en face de Carlisle, à l'autre bout de la longue table. Elle me lançait des regards furieux, ne me lâchant pas des yeux. Cette femme était vraiment spéciale… je savais de source sûre qu'elle était plus gentille et moins glaciale qu'elle n'y paraissait à force de lire les pensées de Jasper mais en ce moment, j'étais persuadé qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à tuer elle-même l'humaine. Emmett, bien sûr, prit place à côté d'elle, son visage arborant d'ailleurs une grimace.

Le plus gros du problème fut quand je vis Jasper hésiter, et alla finalement s'adosser au mur derrière Rosalie. Il était décidé, peu importait le résultat de la discussion, il irait tuer la jeune femme. Je serrai les dents. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, j'aurais voulu qu'il soit la seule personne de mon côté et au final, il était la seule réelle personne contre moi.

…

* * *

**Voilà, ****le ****chapitre ****1 ****est ****publié. **_Il __fait __7 __pages __et __2.948 __mots._

**Donnez-moi ****votre ****avis, ****si ****vous ****voulez ****que ****je ****continue ****ou ****si ****je ****peux ****stopper ****l'écriture ****de ****ce ****truc****… ****Bref, ****votre ****avis ****! ****Dites-moi ****aussi ****si ****vous ****préférez ****que ****je ****poste ****quand ****j'atteins ****un ****nombre ****de ****page****s ****correct ****pour ****poster **_(comme __ici __par __exemple, __8__pages __plus __ou __moins) _**ou ****si ****vous ****préférez ****que ****je ****poste ****quand ****j'aurais ****fini ****l'écriture****…**

**PS****: ****Je ****trouvais ****vraiment ****pauvre ****le ****nombre ****de ****Jasper/Edward ****dans ****l'univers ****de ****Stephenie **_(En les gardant vampire et non en les humanisant)_ **alors ****je ****m'y ****colle ****en ****espérant ****que ****cela ****plaise**.

Bien à vous, Jes Cullen-Malfoy.

**(^-^)**

_Chapitre 1 republié corrigé le 19 novembre 2011_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur ****: **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre ****: **Le frère de mon cœur

**Béta ****correctrice ****: **Vivi64 _(La __seule, __l'unique __esclave __de __Jes__ – __et __d'Emmoirel__^^')_

**Couple ****: **Jasper/Edward

**Rating ****: **M

**Situation ****: **L'histoire se déroule dans le tome « Fascination ». Edward a sauvé Bella du van de Tyler et se prépare à faire face à sa famille. _(P.S .__Je __me __suis __quand __même __aidée __à __la __base __de __ce __que __j'ai __lu __de __Midnight __and __Sun) _et cette histoire prendra en compte au moins les tomes 1 et 2 avec certains changements !

**Disclaimer ****: **Les personnages issus de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Les autres m'appartiennent.

**Taille ****: **Mini fiction de six chapitres + épilogue :-)

**Type ****: **slash (relations sexuelles entre hommes ! Même si dans les premiers chapitres cela n'y ressemble pas)

Les **pensées **sont entre « »

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ps ****: ****je ****tiens ****à ****remercier ****une ****fois ****de ****plus ou p****our ****la ****première ****fois ****(pour ****les ****anonymes) ****: **slakware, Aunda, Elisect32, Baby07, lunaa, Abby915, erika shoval, Megane49 **pour ****leur ****review****!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

**POV Edward**

… _« Le plus gros du problème fut quand je vis Jasper hésiter, et allait finalement s'adosser au mur derrière Rosalie. Il était décidé, peu importait le résultat de la discussion, il irait tuer la jeune femme. Je serrai les dents. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, j'aurais voulu qu'il soit la seule personne de mon côté et au final, il était la seule réelle personne contre moi. »…_

Alice fut la dernière à entrer et ses yeux étaient fixés vers le lointain – le futur certainement – mais ses pensées m'étaient maintenant inaccessibles. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'assit à côté d'Esmée. Elle se frotta ensuite le front comme si elle avait un mal de tête. Jasper, nerveux, considéra un moment la possibilité de la rejoindre, mais garda sa place après un bref coup d'œil dans ma direction. Je pris une grande inspiration inutile mais cela me donna le courage de faire face à ma famille. J'avais engendré tout cela, c'était à moi de parler le premier.

- Je suis désolé, dis-je, regardant d'abord Rose, puis Jasper et enfin Emmett. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de vous impliquer. C'était irréfléchi et je prends toutes les responsabilités pour cette action précipitée.

Rosalie me lança un regard absolument sinistre.

- Que veux-tu dire par « prendre toutes les responsabilités » ? Vas-tu réparer ce que tu as fait ?

- Pas de la façon à laquelle tu penses, dis-je, me concentrant pour garder une voix égale. Je suis d'accord pour partir si cela peut éviter que la fille ne s'intéresse de trop près à notre nature, mais seulement si j'ai la certitude qu'elle sera en sécurité, qu'aucun de vous ne la touchera, et qu'elle continue sa vie comme si je n'y étais jamais entré, fis-je.

- Non, murmura Esmée. Non, Edward !

Je tapotai sa main pour la rassurer même si je ne connaissais pas la tournure finale.

- Il ne s'agit que de quelques années, lui dis-je pour tenter de la calmer, ses pensées étant très inquiètes à l'idée de ma nouvelle disparition.

- Esmée a raison pourtant, dit Emmett. Tu ne peux aller nulle part maintenant. Ça serait le contraire d'utile. Nous avons besoin de savoir ce que les gens pensent, aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

- Alice verra le principal, lui répondis-je.

Je vis alors Alice secouer sa tête de gauche à droite. Comment ça ? Elle ne sera pas là ?

- Tu vas venir avec moi ? Demandai-je déjà heureux à l'idée de ne pas être seul.

J'en avais marre de la solitude. Ce fut au tour de Carlisle de secouer la tête.

- Je pense qu'Emmett a raison, Edward. La fille parlera plus facilement si tu disparais. C'est tout le monde qui part, ou bien personne, proposa-t-il.

- Elle ne dira rien, insistai-je rapidement. J'en suis quasiment sûr !

Rose était sur le point d'exploser, et je voulais mettre ce point au clair avant.

- Tu ne connais pas ses pensées, me rappela Carlisle.

- Je sais, mais je suis convaincu que nous ne craignons rien à ce niveau-là ! Alice, soutiens-moi, m'exclamai-je.

Alice me regarda avec lassitude.

- Je ne peux pas savoir ce qui se passera si on ignore si toutes les personnes dans cette pièce la laisseront en vie.

Elle tourna sa tête vers son mari et je suivis son regard. Devais-je comprendre que j'avais seulement à m'inquiéter de Jasper ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi « juste » Jasper, Rosalie n'était-elle pas aussi déterminée à éliminer la fille ? Les paumes de Rosalie s'abattirent violemment sur la table, me faisant revenir au présent.

- Nous ne pouvons pas accorder à l'humaine une chance de dire quoi que ce soit. Carlisle, tu dois au moins voir cela. Même si nous décidions de tous disparaître, ce n'est pas sain de laisser des histoires derrière nous. Nous vivons si différemment du reste des nôtres, et tu sais qu'il y en a qui utiliseront la moindre excuse pour nous pointer du doigt. Nous devons absolument faire plus attention que quiconque !

- Nous avons déjà laissé des rumeurs derrière nous précédemment, lui rappelai-je froidement.

- Des rumeurs et des superstitions, Edward. Pas des témoins oculaires et des preuves !

- Des preuves ! Me moquai-je… quelles preuves allons-nous laisser ?

Mais Jasper acquiesça, le regard dur. Mais bon sang, de quelles preuves parlaient-ils !

- Rose… commença Carlisle.

- Laisse-moi finir, Carlisle. On n'a pas besoin d'inventer tout un scénario. La fille s'est cognée la tête aujourd'hui. Imaginons que la blessure se révèle plus sérieuse qu'elle n'y parait.

Elle haussa ses épaules et continua :

- Tous les humains s'endorment avec le risque de ne jamais se réveiller… les autres s'attendront à ce que nous fassions le ménage derrière nous. Techniquement, c'est le travail d'Edward, mais apparemment c'est au-dessus de ses forces. Vous savez que je sais me contrôler. Je ne laisserai aucune preuve derrière moi.

- Oui, Rosalie, nous savons tous quel assassin compétent tu fais, grognai-je en montrant mes dents.

Elle siffla entre ses dents, furieuse.

- Edward, s'il te plaît, dit Carlisle.

Puis, se tournant vers Rosalie.

- Rosalie, j'ai fermé les yeux à Rochester – _ville__où__Rosalie__vivait__étant__humaine_ - parce que je sentais que tu méritais une forme de justice. Les hommes que tu avais tués t'avaient fait un tort monstrueux. Nous ne sommes pas dans la même situation ici. La fille Swan est innocente. Elle vient d'échapper à une mort certaine, laissons lui sa chance de vivre.

- Ça n'a rien de personnel, Carlisle, prononça Rosalie entre ses dents. Il s'agit de nous protéger tous.

Il y eut un bref moment de silence pendant lequel Carlisle réfléchit à sa réponse. Quand il hocha la tête, le visage de Rosalie s'éclaira. Elle aurait dû réfléchir, pourtant. Même sans ma capacité de lire dans ses pensées – car il les avait bloquées avant mon arrivée - j'aurais pu anticiper ses paroles. Carlisle ne faisait jamais de compromis.

- Je sais que tes intentions sont honorables, Rosalie, mais… j'aimerais vraiment que notre famille vaille la peine d'être protégée. Le… l'accident occasionnel ou perte de contrôle est une part regrettable de ce que nous sommes… assassiner de sang froid une enfant innocente en est une autre. Je pense que le risque qu'elle représente, qu'elle parle de ses soupçons ou pas, n'est rien à côté d'un plus grand risque. Si nous faisons des exceptions pour nous protéger, nous risquons quelque chose de bien plus important. Nous risquons de perdre de vue l'essence de ce que nous sommes.

Je contrôlai fermement mon expression. Ça n'irait pas du tout si je souriais. Ou si j'applaudissais, ce que j'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir faire à cet instant. L'humaine allait rester en vie !

Rosalie lui lança un regard noir.

- C'est être responsable, rectifia-t-elle.

- C'est être insensible, la corrigea Carlisle gentiment. Chaque vie est précieuse.

- Arrêtez, de toute manière Rosalie sait déjà qu'elle ne fera rien… le problème principal qui nous attend est la détermination de Jasper, dit alors Alice.

Rosalie soupira lourdement et fit la moue. Emmett tapota son épaule.

- Je savais que tu avais un cœur mon bébé, lui dit-il à voix basse.

- Moi, je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis et je compte lui régler son compte tout de suite.

L'instant d'après, il n'était plus là. Je regardai alors Alice et sa seule pensée fut :

« Dépêche-toi, il est vraiment motivé, je ne le comprends pas d'ailleurs. »

Je me levai alors et traversai la salle en moins de deux millièmes de seconde. Je pus entendre Alice interdire aux autres de nous suivre en leur disant que c'était entre Jasper et moi. Elle avait aussi étrangement une sorte de tristesse dans sa voix qui me dérangeait en ce moment.

Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi, lui qui d'habitude ignorait les humains autour de nous, ne leur accordant aucune importance. Pourquoi, tout à coup, il voulait faire disparaître cette fille qui n'était pas un danger. Étant aussi plus rapide, je le rattrapai dans la forêt et le plaquai par derrière.

- Jasper, arrête… laisse-la vivre, lui dis-je.

Je le retournai alors et me plaçai à califourchon sur lui, le maintenant bien au sol.

- Le reste de la famille la laisse en vie, alors pourquoi pas toi, demandai-je.

- Parce que, répondit-il.

Je me rapprochai alors et le regardai dans les yeux. Je me concentrai pour pouvoir lire en lui quand il me repoussa immédiatement.

- Ne rentre pas dans ma tête Edward, m'ordonna-t-il.

- D'accord, mais rentre avec moi, et laisse la fille en vie… je suis certain qu'elle ne fera aucune histoire.

- Je te suis à une seule condition… ne l'approche plus !

- Ok, mais pourquoi ? Demandai-je, curieux de la raison de cette demande.

Il releva la tête et me regarda alors avec ce regard si étrange depuis quelques temps, et ensuite laissa sa tête tomber lourdement sur le sol.

- Parce que si tu la fréquentes, elle pourrait en soupçonner davantage… alors promets de ne plus lui parler, de ne plus l'approcher et de l'oublier.

- Je peux te promettre de ne plus lui parler et de ne pas la fréquenter mais je ne peux pas te promettre de l'oublier Jasper… cette fille occupe toutes mes pensées…

- Je sais, entendis-je avec de la tristesse dans la voix.

Étrangement, je ne lui demandai pas pourquoi cette tristesse et me relevai. Une fois debout, je tendis le bras à mon frère pour qu'il se relève.

- Promets-moi que tu ne lui feras rien, Jasper ?

Il prit alors mon menton et releva mon visage que j'avais baissé sans m'en rendre compte, approcha son propre visage bien trop près du mien et me dit dans un murmure :

- Je te le promets…

Il lâcha alors mon menton et me fit une tape dans le dos.

- Allez, viens, reprit-il, sinon, la famille va croire que nous nous sommes entretués.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'avais vraiment essayé de tenir mes promesses faites à mon frère mais les événements d'aujourd'hui m'avait obligé à les enfreindre. Dès le lendemain, la fille m'avait adressé un « bonjour » auquel je n'avais pas répondu et elle ne m'avait plus adressé la parole. Plus le temps passait et plus son silence mental me frustrait. Bien sûr, le soir, j'avais pris l'habitude de venir près de sa maison pour entendre ce qu'elle disait pendant son sommeil - seule porte ouverte sur son esprit - mais je ne lui avais plus parlé et je ne la fréquentais pas. Mais comme il y avait toujours un « mais », elle hantait constamment mes pensées… j'en été même venu à me demander si c'était cela « tomber amoureux ». Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé et l'amour, ou plutôt ce sentiment, je ne le connaissais qu'à travers les livres et les couples que je côtoyais tous les jours depuis plus de cent ans, mais pour ce qui était du vécu, je n'avais aucune expérience, ni aucune donnée. Et c'était pour cela que je devenais de plus en plus protecteur avec « Bella »… cette fille m'attirait… que ce soit par son silence, par les émotions qu'elle affichait ouvertement sur son visage sans réellement me donner une chance de les déchiffrer avec certitude et cette manie aussi qu'elle avait de toujours tomber, trébucher. C'était l'humaine la plus maladroite que je n'avais jamais connue. Alors, quand j'avais entendu de loin qu'elle se rendait à Port Angeles avec ses amies, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de les suivre de loin pour veiller. J'étais quand même le comble du vampire car au lieu de traquer ma proie pour me nourrir, je la traquais pour m'assurer qu'elle ne courait aucun danger.

J'avais eu un mal de chien à regarder Jasper et lui assurer que j'allais juste à Port Angeles pour m'acheter de nouveaux disques et non pour la surveiller, mais il m'avait cru et était monté dans sa chambre pour y rejoindre Alice. Alors j'étais là, stationné dans une rue et de temps en temps, j'essayais de capter les pensées de l'une de ses amies – Angela et Jessica – pour savoir si elles allaient bien. Étant dans les magasins, j'étais tombé dans l'esprit de son amie Angela quand cette dernière essayait une robe et je m'étais senti mal de voir dans son esprit l'image d'elle-même dans le miroir, à moitié nue. Depuis, j'avais décidé de garder mes distances par rapport à leur esprit. D'ailleurs, cela faisait déjà un petit moment que je ne savais pas où elles en étaient alors j'ouvris mon esprit et recherchai les leurs.

* * *

**Voilà, ****le ****chapitre ****2 ****est ****publié. **_Il __fait __8 __pages, __2.590 __mots._

**J'espère ****qu'****il ****vous ****a ****plu****!**

**Laissez-moi ****un ****petit ****avis, ****cela ****me ****motive ****et ****pour ****être ****franche, ****vu ****le ****retour ****du ****premier ****chapitre, ****j'hésite ****franchement ****à ****continuer****… ****Je ****n'ai ****pas ****envie ****de ****perdre ****mon ****temps ****à ****écrire ****une ****fiction ****qui ****ne ****plait ****pas, ****en ****mettant ****un ****peu ****de ****côté ****mes ****autres ****fictions****… ****Donc ****soyez ****franc****… ****et ****donnez ****moi ****votre ****avis **_(Par __review __ou __MP, __voir__e __même __sur __mon __profil __Face__book__… __à __vous __de __voir_ liens dans mon profil)

**Pour la review, le lien en bas de page...**

Merci d'avoir lu et apprécié ce chapitre **croise les doigts**

_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

**(^-^)**

_Chapitre 2 republié corrigé le 19 novembre 2011_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur ****: **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre ****: **Le frère de mon cœur

**Béta ****correctrice ****: **Vivi64 _(La __seule, __l'unique __esclave __de __Jes__ – __et __d'Emmoirel__^^')_

**Couple ****: **Jasper/Edward

**Rating ****: **M

**Situation ****: **L'histoire se déroule dans le tome « Fascination ». Edward a sauvé Bella du van de Tyler et se prépare à faire face à sa famille. _(P.S. __Je __me __suis __quand __même __aidée __à __la __base __de __ce __que __j'ai __lu __de __Midnight __and __Sun) _et cette histoire prendra en compte au moins les tomes 1 et 2 avec certains changements !

**Disclaimer ****: **Les personnages issus de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Les autres m'appartiennent.

**Taille ****: **Mini fiction de six chapitres + épilogue :-)

**Type ****: **slash (relations sexuelles entre hommes ! Même si dans les premiers chapitres cela n'y ressemble pas)

Les **pensées **sont entre « »

**Ps ****: **j'ai rajouté des données temporelles pour éviter de se perdre… (^-^)

* * *

_Bonne lecture_

_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

* * *

**POV ****Jasper **_(Entre __janvier __et __mars)_

Il était tard et Edward n'était toujours pas rentré. Je n'en pouvais plus. Comment en étais-je arrivé à ressentir tout cela pour lui. Avant, tout était normal ! Edward était mon frère et j'étais le sien, alors pourquoi depuis que cette petite merde du nom de Bella Swan était arrivée en ville, je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, qu'elle s'éloigne d'Edward !

Et ma réaction n'avait rien à voir avec la protection d'un frère envers un autre. Non, et voilà où était le problème ! Je m'étais aperçu petit à petit que j'étais simplement amoureux de lui… d'ailleurs, ce sentiment m'avait permis de me rendre compte du véritable caractère de ma femme qui commençait sérieusement à me casser les couilles. D'ailleurs, cette dernière se rhabillait et j'en profitais pour en faire de même et lui dire que j'allais chasser. Et même si la récente venue de Peter et Charlotte m'avait fait du bien, ils n'avaient pas réussi à me sortir Edward de la tête.

Une fois en dehors de la villa, je pris la direction de la maison de l'humaine pour vérifier mes doutes et surtout mes peurs. Quand je fus arrivé à une certaine distance, je pus entendre que non seulement il était bien là, mais qu'en plus il discutait avec l'humaine. Je tendis alors l'oreille, le cœur – inexistant – brisé par sa tromperie à sa promesse non tenue et plus leur conversation avançait, plus je me sentais mourir !

_«- Et donc, tu es un vampire qui ne boit pas de sang humain._

_- C'est exact…_

_- Et tu… enfin tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit au restaurant ?_

_- Chaque mot prononcé depuis notre rencontre ce soir était pensé._

_- Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? »_

Mes mâchoires se serrèrent à cette question car je pouvais déjà connaitre la réponse de mon soi-disant frère.

_« - N'as-tu pas peur de sortir avec moi… un monstre !_

_- Non… tu n'es pas un monstre… tu m'as sauvée la vie ce soir et l'autre jour avec le van… comment pourrais-tu être un monstre ? »_

Je pus entendre le rire si magnifique d'Edward et, tout à coup, je ressentis un sentiment d'envie, mêlé de peur.

_«- Isabella Marie Swan, voulez-vous me faire l'honneur de sortir avec moi ?_

_- Oui…_

_- Alors ne bouge pas… »_

Je fermai les yeux et essayai vainement de ne pas penser qu'il l'embrassait. Mais je me voilais la face ! Ils s'embrassaient ! Et cette constatation me fit mal comme jamais je n'avais eu mal.

N'y tenant plus, je fus à proximité de la voiture où Edward dut arrêter son « tendre » baiser pour me dévisager. Je vis clairement cette petite humaine me jeter un regard mais je rebroussais déjà chemin. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à me suivre pour une bonne explication.

**Edward POV**

J'étais sur le chemin du retour vers sa maison pour la déposer en toute sécurité et je me demandais encore comment elle pouvait être là, près de moi, en connaissant tout de ma vraie nature.

Je n'avais pas pu lui mentir quand elle m'avait questionné au restaurant et j'avais tout lâché… petit à petit. Et là, il y avait bien dix minutes qu'elle aurait dû fuir loin de moi en sachant que j'étais un vampire. « Mais tu ne tues pas les humains, donc où est le problème ? » M'avait-elle dit quand je lui avais demandé si elle avait compris ce que cela voulait dire.

Et elle était bien là, à quelques centimètres de moi, ce qui me rendait vraiment fou de joie, et je me sentais toujours autant attiré par son odeur, encore plus dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Mais ses pensées toujours inaccessibles me frustraient de plus en plus.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence qui me mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et je me demandais si elle avait enfin réagi au fait qu'elle était dans la voiture avec un monstre, un vampire buveur de sang. Quand nous fûmes devant sa maison, je stoppai quand même le moteur et me tournai vers elle.

- Voilà, tu es chez toi, dis-je sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

- Merci Edward…

Je lui souris et elle eut encore cette réaction. L'avais-je encore éblouie ?

- Je te promets de ne rien dire… à personne !

Je lui souris et là, sur l'instant, j'avais envie de faire plus que de lui sourire. J'avais envie de toucher sa peau, sentir sa chaleur sous la pulpe de mes doigts.

Elle était tournée vers moi et je pouvais voir ses pupilles dilatées, entendre son cœur battre plus vite et sentir le souffle de ses respirations de plus en plus rapprochées.

Je fis un mouvement vers elle et, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, je levai ma main et vins la placer sur sa joue. Je pus directement sentir ses palpitations sous ma paume et je lui souris dans l'intention de la rassurer. Elle ferma les yeux et poussée par cette pulsion incontrôlable, ma main dévia vers son cou et sa jugulaire. Ce fut plusieurs minutes après, n'ayant jamais arrêté ma caresse, qu'elle parla de nouveau.

- Et donc, tu es un vampire qui ne boit pas de sang humain.

- C'est exact…

J'enlevai ma main, pensant qu'elle l'avait mise mal à l'aise et me repositionnai dans mon siège, ayant remarqué que je m'étais rapproché pendant mon toucher.

_-_Et tu… enfin tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit au restaurant ?

De quoi parlait-elle ? Du fait que je ne supportais pas d'être loin d'elle ? Que son odeur me rendait attiré par elle comme jamais ? Que je la trouvais jolie, et même plus ? Que je n'avais jamais autant donné d'effort pour veiller sur une personne ? Qu'elle illuminait mon quotidien depuis son arrivée ?

- Chaque mot prononcé depuis notre rencontre de ce soir était pensé.

- Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Elle avait parlé si vite que je me fis la réflexion qu'elle avait certainement eu du mal à avoir le courage de me faire cette demande. J'avais envie d'hurler un « oui » comme jamais mais était-elle inconsciente ? N'avait-elle pas peur de moi ? Un assassin, un monstre, une erreur de la nature ! Quand je le disais que cette humaine attirait le danger autour d'elle. Elle voulait sortir avec moi, un vampire.

- N'as-tu pas peur de vouloir sortir avec moi… un monstre !

Son regard à cet instant fut le plus douloureux pour moi. Qu'allait-elle répondre ? J'aurais tant aimé pourvoir lire ses pensées encore plus que d'habitude ! Allait-elle changer d'avis ? Je ne le voulais pas, je voulais être son petit-ami et même le seul ! Une pensée furtive me vint en repensant à Tyler, Eric et Mike et j'avais envie de les tuer, leur enlever leur dernier souffle pour éviter qu'ils n'approchent encore de cet être si pur, si bon, si gentil, si magnifique. Et là, je revis aussi ces quatre hommes qui n'avaient la vie sauve que pour très peu de temps.

- Non… tu n'es pas un monstre… tu m'as sauvée la vie ce soir et l'autre jour avec le van… comment pourrais-tu être un monstre ?

Je ris sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, de soulagement et de bonheur. J'espérais de toute mon âme, même si je n'en avais plus, qu'elle pensait chaque mot et j'eus l'espoir de sortir avec elle, d'être le plus près d'elle que je le pouvais. Je devais me lancer, me jeter à l'eau et être enfin certain de ce qu'elle voulait.

- Isabella Marie Swan, voulez-vous me faire l'honneur de sortir avec moi ?

Ses yeux brillèrent mais encore une fois je pensais y déceler de la joie, mais cela pouvait tout à fait être l'inverse. Son visage était un livre ouvert mais pour moi, il restait indéchiffrable.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

- Alors ne bouge pas, dis-je sans même avoir le temps de m'en rendre compte.

Mon visage s'approcha du sien et elle ferma les yeux. Je lui répétai de ne pas bouger et j'enfouis mon nez dans son cou pour bien m'assurer que son odeur n'allait pas me rendre fou. Mon nez glissa ensuite de lui-même sur sa mâchoire si bien dessinée, si délicate.

Et puis, je fus là où je voulais être plus que tout. Ma bouche à quelques millimètres de la sienne. Mon esprit cria soudain que je ne devais pas, que c'était dangereux mais un sentiment s'empara de moi et j'étais soudain sûr de ne jamais lui faire de mal. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, si douces. Je m'écartai légèrement et un sourire bienheureux s'empara de moi. Je reposai ensuite ma bouche de nouveau sur la sienne où ses lèvres se mirent à bouger timidement, en accord parfait avec les miennes.

Je me sentais enfin complet, enfin moi. Mais tout partit en vitesse quand je sentis la présence de Jasper. Je me séparais alors rapidement de mon soleil et fixais mon frère. Il se tenait là, devant le capot et je pouvais voir et sentir sa colère contre moi. Il ne me dit rien, ses pensées bloquées et il repartit aussi vite. Quand mon regard quitta sa silhouette qui venait de disparaître à l'orée de la forêt, je vis que Bella regardait aussi dans sa direction et je lui dis pour la rassurer :

- Il ne te fera aucun mal !

- J'aurais cru l'inverse pourtant, lâcha-t-elle.

- Je dois juste leur expliquer… je devrais y aller.

- Heu…

- Je passe te prendre demain ?

Elle hocha la tête et me fit un rapide baiser sur la joue. Je la vis marcher rapidement vers la porte et après un dernier sourire dans ma direction, elle pénétra dans sa maison.

Je me permis de souffler car même si tout se passait bien avec elle, je devais faire face à ma famille mais aussi face à lui et ça, je ne voulais pas ! Je ne voulais pas le décevoir, qu'il me fasse la tête, ni le perdre. Mais je voulais Bella et personne – même lui – ne pourrait m'en empêcher !

Je mis le contact et avançai assez la Volvo pour m'éloigner de sa maison pour ensuite partir à sa recherche. Je savais qu'il voudrait régler ça entre nous avant de devoir le faire avec les autres et il devait certainement m'attendre. J'avais aussi peur qu'il s'en prenne à Bella mais une petite voix en moi me soufflait qu'il ne me ferait jamais ça_._

Une fois à bonne distance, je sortis et courus, trouvant assez rapidement sa trace. Je le vis appuyé contre un énorme chêne et je pouvais ressentir sa colère.

- Jazz ?

- Comment as-tu pu me mentir Edward ?

Il se retourna vers moi à la fin de sa phrase et j'eus une boule dans la gorge. Je ne savais me l'expliquer mais je n'aimais pas lui faire du mal.

- Je l'aime, dis-je pour me défendre.

Il se mit à rire et en deux secondes il fut près de moi.

- Je ressens ce que tu ressens Edward et à part une fascination sans limite, il n'y a pas d'amour.

- Je te dis que je l'aime ! Elle illumine mon quotidien sombre depuis plus de cent ans, elle rend un sens à ma non-vie, je pense à elle chaque seconde que Dieu fait…

- Crois ce que tu veux Edward… mais… pourquoi m'avoir menti ?

Instinctivement, je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai de toutes mes forces.

- Je ne voulais pas te décevoir mais je voulais être près d'elle. Je n'arrivais pas à choisir entre vous et elle. En plus, je n'avais pas prémédité la fin de cette soirée… je la surveillais juste à Port Angeles… mais elle a failli se faire violer par quatre hommes alors je suis intervenu.

Il me repoussa alors un peu et me regarda bien dans les yeux.

- Les as-tu tués ?

- J'aurais vraiment voulu sur le coup, dis-je en serrant les poings et crispant mes mâchoires, surtout que Bella n'aurait pas été leur première victime. Mais j'ai préféré ramener Bella à ses copines au restaurant où elles l'attendaient.

- Et comment du restaurant êtes-vous passés à vous embrasser dans ta Volvo ?

- Je ne voulais pas la quitter si tôt alors j'ai proposé à ses amies de la raccompagner moi-même et je l'ai invitée au restaurant.

- Edward, comprends-tu dans quoi tu nous entraînes tous ? Elle connait notre vraie nature et si jamais elle racontait tout aux autorités.

- Elle ne dira rien, Jazz.

Il secoua ses épaules et sauta sur une branche en hauteur pas très loin. Je pouvais voir dans ses pensées qu'il réfléchissait aux réactions de la famille.

- Si tu veux garder ta Vanquish, place-là à l'abri avant de mettre Rosie au courant.

Je souris et le rejoignis sur l'arbre. Je me permis aussi de m'appuyer sur lui comme je le faisais quand j'avais le cafard.

- Je peux te poser une question ? M'interrogea-t-il.

- Hum hum, dis-je en fermant les yeux.

- Si tu devais choisir ? Elle ou nous ?

- Elle, soufflai-je.

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me serra encore plus. Une vague de tristesse prit part de moi. Elle venait de lui et je m'en voulais de lui faire de la peine avec cette réalité, mais maintenant que j'avais trouvé mon âme sœur, je n'allais pas la lâcher.

- Pardonne-moi, murmurai-je.

- Un jour peut-être, un jour peut-être, répéta-t-il.

Je me reculai de lui et vis qu'il évitait mon regard.

- Au fait, elle, elle t'aime vraiment, me dit-il.

- Moi aussi, je l'aime, dis-je de plus en plus en colère de ce qu'il insinuait.

- Va la retrouver, elle s'impatiente !

- Comment…

- Je sens ses émotions jusqu'ici.

- Tu ne diras rien à la famille avant mon retour, hein ?

- Je ne dirai rien !

Je lui fis un petit sourire et repartis vers sa maison quand je sentis un torse contre mon dos et deux bras se refermer autour de moi.

- Tu sais que je t'aime.

Il avait dit ça avec tant de naturel que sur le coup je me rendis compte que jamais je n'avais dit ces mots à personne dans ma famille. Et encore une fois, mon égoïsme me frappait de toute part. Je laissai donc ma tête aller en arrière contre son épaule et souris encore plus.

- C'est la première fois que tu me le dis. Et moi aussi je t'aime frérot !

Je me dégageai doucement et partis sans me retourner.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

- Demain, tu seras là à mon réveil ? Demanda-t-elle tout bas.

- Promis mon amour, je serai toujours là.

Je lui embrassai le front et l'enroulai dans une couverture supplémentaire pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid.

Je me sentais bien là, près d'elle, en tant que petit-ami. Je l'aimais comme un fou et j'avais hâte maintenant de le dire à la famille. Mais j'attendis qu'elle dorme à poing fermé pour me rendre chez moi.

Une fois arrivé à la villa, je vis que Carlisle et Esmée étaient dans le salon.

- Salut, dis-je.

- Edward, me dit Carlisle.

Je pris place mais bien vite je me rendis compte que tout le monde était là.

- Alors, Ed', tu as conclu avec l'humaine ? Demanda Emmett sans tact.

- Jazz, tu avais promis de ne rien dire ! M'exclamai-je en colère.

- Premièrement, me dit-il toujours assis dans le fauteuil avec Alice sur ses genoux, tu aurais mérité que je rompe cette promesse comme toi et deuxièmement, je n'ai rien dit, tu empestes l'humaine à dix kilomètres à la ronde.

Je me renfrognais à son sourire en coin mais ce dernier me montrait qu'il m'avait pardonné ou tout du moins, assez pour me faire à nouveau confiance. Et cela me remplit de bonheur.

**Jasper ****POV **_(Le __13 __septembre)_

Chaque jour était une épreuve, chaque fois que je les voyais souriants, heureux et amoureux, je me sentais mal dans ma peau. Mais je devais tout garder pour moi. Chaque émotion, chaque douleur, je devais tout garder en moi et ne rien montrer.

Et bien malgré moi, je mentais tout comme lui. Car je ne me trompais pas, il ne l'aimait pas, pas comme ça. Il ressentait envers elle une fascination sans limite et une certaine émotion plutôt très amicale, mais pas d'amour. Et dans un sens, j'étais heureux d'être le seul au courant - même lui ne s'en rendait pas compte - car ce manque d'amour pour elle était un petit espoir pour moi. Moi qui jouais au amoureux transi pour Alice, qui ne le méritait pas car elle méritait bien mieux que moi. Un menteur, un salaud qui en aime un autre, et quel autre.

-Jasper… as-tu chassé aujourd'hui ?

Je soufflai d'exaspération et regardai Carlisle d'un œil noir.

- Oui j'ai chassé, non je n'ai pas soif et non je ne vais pas la vider de son sang !

- Pardonne-moi, mais nous sommes tous très stressés pour cette fête.

- Alice a vu que tout se passerait bien, dis-je avant de partir dans la petite bibliothèque.

Et là me diriez-vous, pourquoi toutes ses stupides questions envers moi ? Eh bien parce que la petite humaine indésirable était en fait bien accrochée à nous depuis sa mise en couple avec l'autre abruti. Et même un traqueur-né n'avait pu la tuer et dieu sait que j'avais prié fort pour que James réussisse. Mais Edward… il avait fallu qu'il sauve sa Bella en suçant le venin il y a quelque mois, et maintenant il était devenu encore plus protecteur.

Et ce soir allait se dérouler le dix-huitième anniversaire de sa dulcinée, son âme sœur. Dix huit ans, mon Dieu qu'elle était jeune !

« Jasper doit chasser le plus souvent possible, Jasper doit rester à distance, Jasper … » Ils me rendaient tous dingue avec leur protection. Encore heureux que Rosalie était de mon côté sinon j'aurais perdu la raison. Où l'avais-je perdue en tombant amoureux de mon frère ? Peu importe. Je ne voulais pas faire le faux cul, lui offrir un cadeau auquel je n'avais pas participé, mais lui, il était heureux alors même si cela me coûtais, je devais être présent. Le seul avantage à leur histoire c'était qu'Alice m'abandonnait souvent pour trainer avec Bella. Cela me permettait de ne pas mentir, jouer un rôle qui n'était plus mien.

- Ils arrivent ! Cria ma femme d'en bas.

Je descendis la mort dans l'âme – ironique dans les pires moments n'ayant plus d'âme et étant déjà mort depuis plus de 160 ans – et pénétrai dans le salon où ma femme me sauta dans les bras pour m'embrasser. Je la laissai faire, ne voulant pas la faire souffrir comme je souffrais de mon amour pour lui. Sa langue pénétra ma bouche et ses petites mains s'enroulèrent autour de ma nuque.

- Je t'aime Jasper et t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien, tu arriveras à te contrôler.

Je ne répondis rien et quand nous entendîmes le couple de la soirée pénétrer dans la salle à manger, sur-décorée par Alice, je le vis, là, magnifique et tout simplement heureux. Une chaleur s'immisça en moi que je contrôlais du mieux que je pouvais pour ne pas inonder la pièce avec en le suivant du regard.

J'avais oublié de préciser que je ne le voyais presque plus. Il passait tout son temps avec elle, dormant avec elle, et partait chasser seul pendant qu'elle ronflait. Je ne le voyais plus qu'en coup de vent et de ça aussi je souffrais car malgré tout, il n'avait pas confiance en moi par rapport au contrôle de ma soif et son humaine et j'en étais des plus accablé.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Emmett me lâcha et l'air frais me permis de reprendre mes esprits. Je l'avais attaquée, j'avais failli la tuer. Quoi que je n'en aurais eu aucun remords mais lui, il l'avait défendue. Il m'avait repoussé et grogné dessus.

- Fils de pute, entendis-je.

- Edward, calme toi, ce n'est pas sa faute, dit Rosalie.

- Ta gueule Rose, c'est entre lui et moi !

- Je suis désolé Edward… je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler, dis-je en reculant d'un pas.

Il accéléra et fut devant moi en un instant.

- Tu viens de perdre toute l'estime que je te portais Jasper !

Il balaya mon corps du regard et ancra ensuite ses yeux noirs de colère ou de soif dans les miens, certainement identiques.

- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu t'approches d'elle ! COMPRIS !

- Edward arrête, cela n'est pas sa faute mais la tienne ! C'est toi qui la mets en danger en la fréquentant alors n'en veut pas à Jasper d'avoir suivi son instinct, continua Rosalie.

J'allais plaider ma cause car je ne voulais pas le perdre pour cette connasse mais il me lâcha et repartit vers la villa. Juste avant de passer la baie vitrée, il me dit :

- Rosalie a peut-être raison mais je ne pense pas pouvoir pardonner ton acte Jasper. Alors à présent, on s'ignore, pour le bien des autres !

Il passa la porte et si Emmett n'avait pas été là pour me rattraper, je serais tombé à terre.

- Il doit chasser tout de suite, dit Rosie.

- Emmène-le, je vais rester ici et escorter Bella avec Edward.

**Edward ****POV **(_Vers __le __mois __de __mars __de __l'année __suivante_)

Mon portable sonna pour la trente troisième fois et pris par une colère, je le jetai contre un mur avec tant de force qu'il éclatât en morceau. Je me remis ensuite sur cette paillasse et me balançai de nouveau. Je souffrais d'être loin d'elle, d'avoir dû lui faire et dire ça, mais c'était pour son bien, son avenir.

Dans les premiers temps de ma peine, j'avais pris la décision de pourchasser Victoria pour être sûr qu'elle ne se vengerait pas en s'en prenant à l'amour de ma vie mais cette femme m'avait perdu en plein milieu du Brésil. Et je me retrouvais là, comme depuis deux mois, temps de ma dernière visite à ma famille, en me morfondant sur ma perte. Je me sentais si vide, si éteint, si mort. Mon seul petit rayon de soleil était qu'elle allait vivre et avoir des enfants, avoir un mari normal.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me sentais de plus en plus faible et j'arrivais à peine à bouger mes bras. Je n'avais pas bu depuis environ trois mois et les odeurs de cet immeuble délabré sous les fortes chaleurs me retournaient l'estomac. Un vampire pouvait-il mourir en ne se nourrissant pas ? Si c'était le cas, j'allais accueillir cette mort avec joie. Plus rien ne me retenait ici. J'allais peut-être rejoindre mon âme là où elle m'attendait.

- Edward ?

J'ouvris les yeux, surpris, car n'ayant rien entendu et rien senti, et je le vis. Il était à l'embrasure de la porte et sans me l'expliquer, le revoir, revoir un membre de ma famille me remplit d'espoir.

- Edward ? Est-ce vraiment toi ?

- Oui, Jazz, c'est moi, murmurai-je déjà envahi par la fatigue.

Je pus entendre des pas rapides venir dans ma direction mais ma tête était si lourde et ma gorge si brulée que je tombai dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 3 est publié. **_Il fait 13 pages et 4.391 mots._

**Je tiens tout d'abord à représenter mes excuses pour ce retard de publication. Mais aussi pour le changement d'écriture par rapport au premier chapitre et à une partie du deuxième. Mais bon, j'espère ne pas être trop « illisible ».**

**Sinon, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, ce chapitre servait de transition et comblait la période du tome 1 et du tome 2 jusqu'au moment où Rosalie appelle Edward par rapport au « pseudo » suicide de Bella en sautant de la falaise.**

**A ****partir ****du ****prochain ****chapitre, ****que ****du ****Jasper/Edward **_(avec __ou __sans __relation __entre __eux _**?**)**, ****plus ****de ****Bella ****ou ****d'Alice ****dans ****les ****pattes****!**

**Je dirais que par rapport à mon petit cheminement, il reste 3 chapitres.**

**Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Est-il si nul que ça ? (^-^) **

**A dans un mois au maximum si tout va bien !**

**Laissez-moi une petite review si le cœur vous en dit.**

**A très bientôt !**

_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

**(^-^)**

_Chapitre 3 republié corrigé le 19 novembre 2011_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur ****: **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre ****: **Le frère de mon cœur

**Béta ****correctrice ****: **Vivi64 _(La __seule, __l'unique __esclave __de __Jes__ – __et __d'Emmoirel__^^')_

**Couple ****: **Jasper/Edward

**Rating ****: **M

**Situation ****: **L'histoire se déroule dans le tome « Fascination ». Edward a sauvé Bella du van de Tyler et se prépare à faire face à sa famille. _(P.S. __Je __me __suis __quand __même __aidée __à __la __base __de __ce __que __j'ai __lu __de __Midnight __and __Sun) _et cette histoire prendra en compte au moins les tomes 1 et 2 avec certains changements !

**Disclaimer ****: **Les personnages issus de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Les autres m'appartiennent.

**Taille ****: **Mini fiction de six chapitres + épilogue :-)

**Type ****: **slash (relations sexuelles entre hommes ! Même si dans les premiers chapitres cela n'y ressemble pas)

Les **pensées **sont entre « »

**Ps ****: **j'ai rajouté des données temporelles pour éviter de se perdre… (^-^)

* * *

**Pour information, sachez que le début de ce chapitre se passe au mois de mars de l'année qui suit l'arrivée de Bella à Forks.**

_Bonne lecture_

_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

**Jasper **_(Au __mois __de __mars)_

Je me rendais en mission d'éclaireur pour Maria, ayant quitté ma famille et ayant rejoint Maria il y a peu. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour l'oublier, oublier la peine que je ressentais depuis qu'il m'avait rejeté pour elle. Et puis, il était parti, nous abandonnant, me laissant là, avec les Cullen et Alice. J'avais à peine tenu un mois avant de faire mes valises sans un mot. J'avais agi sur un coup de tête et Alice n'avait rien vu venir.

J'avais d'abord recherché Peter et Charlotte et j'avais été assez surpris de tomber sur Maria pendant ma tâche. Elle avait tiré un trait sur le passé et m'avait proposé de rester auprès d'elle. J'avais clairement établi des frontières à ne pas dépasser… comme ne pas tuer d'humains, voulant rester digne d'aimer Edward et me voilà, en plein Brésil, regroupant le plus de données sur les différents clans présents.

Je longeais plusieurs immeubles plus que délabrés quand je sentis une odeur bien trop connue. Étais-je en train de rêver ? Chose impossible pour un être de ma condition. Je me stoppais alors et reniflais plus en profondeur, mais mon odorat me confirmait la chose : Edward était ici.

Je ne cherchais même pas à réfléchir et me mis à suivre la trace si légère de son odeur. Mes sens étaient en alerte, ma libido réveillée sans même la contrôler. Depuis que j'avais quitté la villa, je ne pensais plus qu'à lui, créant divers scénarios entre nous, vivant mon amour pleinement et là, sentir réellement son odeur créait en moi ces sensations volées à mes pensées. Plus j'avançais dans ces rues délabrées et plus son odeur devenait forte. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose, il devait être ici depuis très longtemps sans même avoir bougé. Était-il blessé ? Retenu par d'autres vampires croyant qu'il en voulait à leur territoire ?

Je me mis à courir plus vite, faisant fi des humains pouvant me voir et arrivai bientôt devant l'immeuble d'où émanait son odeur. Je pouvais être certain qui si j'avais été humain, ma respiration se serait accélérée, mon cœur aurait battu la chamade comme disaient les humains et mes yeux se seraient embués de liquide mais rien de tout cela ne m'arrivait, à part sentir mon sexe pulser dans mon jeans… ne portant pas de sous-vêtement. Ayant peur tout à coup qu'il lise en moi, je fermai mon esprit et montai le plus lentement possible les marches. J'avais vraiment été idiot sur ce coup-là et si jamais il avait eu le temps de lire en moi, j'étais fichu.

Il m'en voulait déjà énormément avant et certainement encore maintenant d'avoir agi comme ça en ce fameux treize septembre et d'avoir occasionné sa rupture avec sa moitié… alors si je rajoutais en plus mes fantasmes les plus crus le mettant en scène avec moi, j'étais un vampire mort en sursis !

Quand je fus en haut du huitième étage, j'étais certain qu'il était à ce niveau. Mon odorat ne me trompait pas, mais le plus bizarre était que je ne ressentais aucune émotion. Allait-il bien ? Sans comprendre comment, je fus devant une pièce complètement miteuse, baignée dans une multitude d'odeurs plus repoussantes les unes que les autres, apercevant un corps sans force au loin.

- Edward ? Dis-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Je serrais mes poings car je ne voulais pas le croire. Étais-ce bien mon Edward ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser autant aller à la soif ? Car même si mon corps n'avait pas encore bougé, figé par cette vue, j'étais sûr d'une chose, le vampire devant mes yeux était très affaibli et un seul moyen existait pour le sauver en cet instant.

- Edward ? Est-ce vraiment toi ?

Je me morigénais d'être aussi con ! Mes sens ne pouvaient pas se tromper et cette tignasse désordonnée, cette odeur… c'était bien lui ! Mon dieu, qu'avais-je fait !

- Oui, Jazz, c'est moi… entendis-je.

La voix qui avait parlé me confortait dans mon idée, c'était bien Edward qui se trouvait aux portes de la mort par manque de sang, dans cet immeuble miteux. Je me mis à courir et en moins d'un millième de seconde, je fus près de lui. Je pus me rendre compte qu'il avait déjà sombré dans une sorte de coma et de part mes connaissances, je devais en déduire qu'il n'avait plus chassé depuis trois à quatre mois.

Ne réfléchissant pas une seconde de plus, je portai mon poignet à sa bouche, ouvris ses lèvres et m'entaillais sur ses canines. La douleur due au venin me fit serrer les dents et un grognement sortit malgré moi de ma bouche. Après avoir senti pendant ce qui me parut une éternité mon sang couler simplement dans sa gorge, je sentis ses canines se planter plus profondément dans ma chair si dure et mon sang se faire aspirer à grandes goulées. Je devais la jouer très serré si je voulais garder la vie sauve. Mais je devais aussi le laisser se sustenter assez suffisamment pour reprendre des forces.

Je fermais les yeux, me concentrant sur la quantité potentielle déjà prise et sur celle qui lui restait à boire pour reprendre des forces. Selon mes calculs, il pouvait encore me vider quelques minutes à cette vitesse-là. Je commençais un décompte dans ma tête et sans même m'en rendre compte, je revoyais tous les moments passés à ses côtés. Si je perdais la vie par un mauvais calcul, je ne voulais pas me priver de mes souvenirs si chers à mon cœur.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures que je le regardais. Il était beau à tout point de vue, il avait repris des forces, cela se voyait sur son visage qui était moins creusé. Je devais juste attendre que son corps reprenne assez de « vie » pour le rendre de nouveau conscient. Ce fut un battement de cil de sa part qui me rendit le sourire. Il allait se réveiller.

**POV Edward**

J'avais conscience d'être dans une sorte de coma, laissant tout de même les bruits extérieurs atteindre mes oreilles. J'eus conscience que mon frère était près de moi mais je ne pouvais pas en être sûr. Était-ce la mort qui venait enfin me chercher, me donnant ainsi le moyen d'oublier mon amour, ma Bella…

Mes sombres sentiments furent balayés par ce goût de sang dans ma bouche, un sang vraiment bon, trop bon pour être animal… mon cerveau trouva la force de me dire que même le sang humain, dont celui de Bella, n'avait pas égalé un goût aussi merveilleux mais je n'avais aucune force sur mon corps. J'étais même incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. J'étais pitoyable !

J'étais là, dans le noir total, fait très rare pour un vampire, et je sentais toujours mon corps accueillir ce sang si délicieux sans avoir la force de comprendre d'où il venait. Étais-je tellement assoiffé et à bout de force que j'avais déliré ? Étais-je tout simplement en train de vider un pauvre humain de sa force vitale ?

Mais mes questions partirent en fumée quand un grognement me sortit de mes pensées. Un son qui ne pouvait venir que d'un vampire. Jasper me donnait-il son sang ? Et d'ailleurs, je ne savais pas qu'un vampire pouvait en nourrir un autre !

Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Le temps avait-il avancé rapidement où cela faisait-il seulement quelques minutes qu'il était là, près de moi ?

Et puis je pus très bien ressentir mon corps bouger, ou plutôt je pus me rendre compte que mes canines étaient sorties. Et présentement, elles se plantaient dans la chair. Je me dégoûtais d'aspirer ce sang mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Mon côté animal voulant sauver sa vie.

Je commençais à aspirer, boire avidement quand un flot d'images et de sensations prirent possession de moi. Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour me rendre compte qu'en réalité, j'étais en train de revivre chaque moment de la vie de mon frère. Je le voyais humain, de son enfance à son entrée dans l'armée, je le vis en uniforme de la guerre de Sécession. Il était très beau, charismatique. Les images et les émotions m'assaillirent et je pus enfin vivre son histoire.

Je reconnus les trois femmes qui lui prirent son âme, sa vie, sa jeunesse pour en faire un animal tueur. J'eus beaucoup de mal à revivre ses premières années, le voir tuer sans remords tous ces gens, ces femmes, ces enfants. Et puis je vis un Jasper combattant, guerrier et formateur expérimenté mener ses troupes à des centaines de victoires.

Les flots d'images étaient à la fois captivants et fatigants. J'avais la sensation que toutes les forces que je sentais revenir en moi partaient immédiatement à l'arrivée de ses informations.

Je compris aussi comment mon frère avait reçu ces centaines de marques en croissant de lune comme ma Bella avait reçu la sienne à cause de James. Ensuite, les images et les émotions étaient un peu plus acceptables… je ressentais essentiellement des émotions de meneur, de discipline. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de désir sexuel envers cette Maria.

Et puis je me fis spectateur de longues années de guerre, de combat. Je pus aussi voir de mes yeux la naissance de cette amitié si spéciale entre mon frère et Peter. Et le fait de ressentir ses émotions en même temps que de voir les images me firent plaisir. Subitement, je me fis la remarque que je ressemblais à un spectateur devant un écran de cinéma buvant son litre de soda. Seulement, le soda était remplacé par du sang plus que délicieux, le film était le déroulement complet de la vie de Jasper et j'avais un bonus non négligeable : les émotions qui accompagnaient chaque rencontre, chaque geste, chaque minute. Je pus me rendre compte que seule la vitesse de défilement était rapide.

J'eus une pensée furtive pour ce cher Aro qui tuerait pour avoir ce pouvoir !

Plus je vivais le passé de mon frère et plus je comprenais son état à son arrivée au sein du clan avec Alice. En pensant à ça, je vis les images de leur rencontre, le sentiment d'espoir qu'il ressentit. Espoir que j'avais perdu en perdant ma Bella. Je revis ensuite avec bonheur les cinquante dernières années passées à nos côtés, les émotions qu'il ressentait envers nous. Je fus saisi de l'affection qu'il me portait dès le départ… mais bientôt, l'incompréhension fit place.

Plus les images défilaient et plus je me voyais moi, comme si à chaque fois que j'étais dans son champ de vision, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de me regarder. Et ce sentiment étrange, inconnu, qui revenait de plus en plus fortement…

Plus je vivais ces moments, et plus j'aspirais, comme si aspirer son sang me ferait arriver à la fin plus vite. Je me sentais avide de connaitre le pourquoi du comment. Envie vite comblée à ma plus grande peur.

Je sentis très nettement le désir sexuel, sauf que celui-ci n'était en rien comparable avec celui ressenti envers ma sœur ou même envers Maria et cela, il le ressentait en me regardant, en me tenant dans ses bras sur les nombreuses branches qui nous avaient accueillis.

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, mon frère ne pouvait ressentir tout ça envers moi ? Pas vrai ! Mais plus les dernières années passaient et plus cela devenait évident. Il ne me perdait jamais de vue, seulement en de rares moments où je voyais impuissant les nuits enflammées entre lui et ma sœur. Mais ce qu'il ressentait envers ma personne était plus profond, une sensation de pureté me vint à l'esprit.

Et tout partit en fumée à l'arrivé de ma moitié. Je pus ressentir la colère, la haine et la rage de Jasper au fur et à mesure de mon rapprochement avec elle. Je vécus aussi cette nuit-là, quand il m'avait surpris avec elle dans la voiture pour notre premier baiser. Je ne savais pas si j'avais bougé dans la réalité mais l'envie de poser ma main sur le cœur me vint. Il ressentait tellement de souffrance, de peine…

Mais tout fut plus intense pendant notre discussion. Son _je__t'aime_ non dissimulé… son amour m'assaillait littéralement, comblant un peu le vide ressenti depuis mon départ.

Je serrais les dents plus fortement, m'en voulant de le faire souffrir autant lors de notre dernière dispute, le jour de la catastrophe. Un grognement et l'enlèvement de mon repas me fit grogner à mon tour mais j'avais beau essayer d'ouvrir mes yeux et de bouger, voulant à tout pris reprendre où j'en étais, le noir reprit sa place et je ne pus que me repasser encore et encore tout ce que je venais d'apprendre.

**POV Jasper**

Mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de ses paupières qui s'ouvraient sur moi. Je fus un instant choqué par le rouge de ses yeux, ne l'ayant jamais connu comme ça et je m'en voulais de lui faire revivre cette vision de lui.

- Jasper ?

- Lui-même, dis-je en souriant.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, me dit-il en essayant de se relever.

Je baissai les yeux… je m'en voulais aussi, mais je ne pouvais rien y changer.

- Écoute Edward… je comprendrais si tu voulais que je parte… mais tu devrais au moins passer au-delà de ça… pense à nous, à Carlisle et Esmée. S'ils découvraient que tu avais perdu la vie en te laissant mourir de soif, comment crois-tu qu'ils réagiraient ?

- On peut mourir de soif ?

- Oui, dis-je en me relevant, ayant été en position accroupie tout ce temps.

-…

- Écoute… je m'en veux terriblement pour la perte de mon sang-froid envers Bella mais…

- Ne parle pas d'elle s'il te plait.

- D'accord, dis-je me sentant petit à petit enseveli par sa tristesse.

- Tu acceptes que je reste avec toi où préfères-tu que je parte ?

- Reste…

Il avait soufflé la réponse et n'avait même pas pris la peine de me regarder. Ne voulant pas tenter ma chance plus avant, je repris place sur le sol et ancrai mon regard sur le mur d'en face.

Je savais de par ses émotions qu'il pensait de nouveau à Bella en cet instant et je devais vraiment arrêter de me faire des films. J'en devenais pathétique. Mais en même temps, il voulait que je reste avec lui, et cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose le connaissant : il m'avait pardonné.

- Où est le reste de la famille, me demanda-t-il après un temps indéterminé.

Ha oui, il y avait aussi ce détail. Je tournai ma tête vers la sienne et remarquai qu'il me regardait bien trop intensément pour mon propre bien. Je dus quand même rester impassible, tout en continuant de bloquer mes pensées.

- J'ai quitté la famille… définitivement, dis-je.

Je m'attendais à de la colère, à une dispute sur le fait d'avoir abandonné ma femme, et le reste de la famille, mais il hocha la tête et se cala mieux contre le mur qui le supportait.

- Je préfère ça, je ne veux pas voir le regard des autres sur moi.

J'avais sur la bout de la langue cette question purement égocentrique : « Et mon regard à moi, il ne te dérange pas ? ». Mais je me gardais de la lui poser, de peur d'entendre la réponse.

Le silence reprit sa place, seulement coupé par le son de nos respirations inutiles et la pièce fut bientôt saturée de son amour pour elle. J'avais envie de partir d'ici, d'éviter que mon corps soit le réceptacle à ce sentiment qui me causait tant de mal mais je ne dis et ne fis rien. J'étais juste son frère, et je devais m'en faire une raison.

Ce fut mon portable qui causa un nouveau bruit bien des heures plus tard. Je portai ma main à ma poche et vis avec une certaine peur qu'il s'agissait de Maria. Comment allait réagir Edward à cette nouvelle ? Allait-il croire que j'avais recommencé à tuer comme avant ? Mais j'arrêtai là mes pensées et décrochai.

- Ola mi amor ! Que passa ?

- Écoute Maria, j'ai eu un imprévu et je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer ma tâche. Je te remercie encore de m'avoir accueilli, mais je pense que nos routes vont se séparer…

Je pus voir le regard de mon frère sur moi et je lui fis un maigre sourire.

- Comme tu veux, me dit-elle sérieuse. Sache que ma porte sera toujours ouverte pour une gueule d'ange comme toi !

- Je te remercie…

Elle avait déjà raccroché. Maria n'était pas du tout pour les effusions de sentiments et je l'en remerciais.

- Maria ?

- Ce n'est pas…

- Je m'en fous Jazz…

Je ne répondis rien et me levai.

- Tu comptes rester ici ou venir avec moi à l'hôtel.

**POV Edward**

J'étais partagé. D'un côté, cela me faisait du bien de ne plus être seul mais ayant vu tout ce que j'avais aperçu sans en avoir le droit me rendait mal à l'aise. Et puis, d'un autre côté, maintenant que je savais qu'il m'aimait, je me sentais moins seul… pouvais-je profiter de sa présence en égoïste que j'étais sans lui rendre ses sentiments ?

- Edward !

- Je viens, dis-je en me disant que j'aviserais la suite au jour le jour… je ne vivais plus que comme ça maintenant de toute façon.

Il m'offrit un sourire et commença à sortir de cette pièce qui franchement était vraiment miteuse. Je le suivis et une fois en bas de l'immeuble, l'air plus frais, sans ces odeurs de graisses et autres me firent du bien.

- Ne trainons pas dans les rues… en plus avec tes yeux !

- Quoi mes yeux ?

- Tu as bu mon sang Ed'… ils sont rouges.

Je les fermais et me pinçai le nez. Cela allait mettre des mois à disparaître en buvant plus que de raison du sang animal.

- Je suis désolé, me dit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

- Pas ta faute, dis-je en me retirant.

Son geste n'avait plus le même sens maintenant.

- Tiens, mets ça, me dit-il en me tendant une paire de lunettes de soleil.

Je les lui pris et les posai sur mon nez. Il se mit aussitôt en marche et tout en marchant, je faisais le point. En cent ans de vie, je n'avais jamais eu autant de choses me tombant dessus. J'avais rencontré Bella, m'attachant à elle pour mon éternité, j'avais failli la perdre à deux reprises et j'avais fui pour son bien. Par amour pour elle, je m'étais sacrifié pour qu'elle vive la vie qu'elle méritait et voilà ce qu'il me tombait dessus.

Mon frère m'aimait d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais due, et le pire c'était qu'une petite part de moi en était heureuse. Une personne vivant éternellement m'aimait et cela me permettait de ne pas être seul le reste de ma non-vie !

* * *

**Voilà, ****le ****chapitre ****4 ****est ****publié. **_Il __fait __10 __pages __et __3.463 __mots._

**J'espère que cette suite vous plait ?**

**Je vais vous faire plaisir en vous disant que le chapitre 5 expliquera la cohabitation des deux vampires. Mais les choses passeront à la vitesse supérieure au chapitre 6. **

_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**(^-^)**_

_Le chapitre 4 est republié corrigé le19 novembre 2011_


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur ****: **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre ****: **Le frère de mon cœur

**Béta ****correctrice ****: **Vivi64 _(La __seule, __l'unique __esclave __de __Jes__ – __et __d'Emmoirel__^^')_

**Couple ****: **Jasper/Edward

**Rating ****: **M

**Situation ****: **L'histoire se déroule dans le tome « Fascination ». Edward a sauvé Bella du van de Tyler et se prépare à faire face à sa famille. _(P.S. __Je __me __suis __quand __même __aidée __à __la __base __de __ce __que __j'ai __lu __de __Midnight __and __Sun) _et cette histoire prendra en compte au moins les tomes 1 et 2 avec certains changements !

**Disclaimer ****: **Les personnages issus de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Les autres m'appartiennent.

**Taille ****: **Mini fiction de six chapitres + épilogue :-)

**Type ****: **slash (relations sexuelles entre hommes ! Même si dans les premiers chapitres cela n'y ressemble pas)

Les **pensées **sont entre « »

**Ps ****: **j'ai rajouté des données temporelles pour éviter de se perdre… (^-^)

* * *

_Bonne lecture_

_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

**IMPORTANT****:** Ce chapitre est comme on pourrait le dire "Songfic" car à un certain moment, il faudra écouter la composition faite au piano (vous pouvez dès maintenant copier ce lien Youtube dans une autre fenêtre et mettre play quand je vous le dirais (et pas avant sinon ça gâche tout) car si vous suivez mes instructions, le temps de musique sera égal au passage qui en parle _(si __c'est __pas __du __timing __ça__!)_ (**Enlevez ****les ****espaces ****pour ****que ****le ****lien ****fonctionne**)

http:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPbzUzilEgk

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**POV ****Jasper **_(Avril, __un __mois __depuis __leur __rencontre __au __Brésil)_

Je jouais de ma guitare en rythme avec son piano, et ces moments de bœufs nous les aimions. A la villa, à Forks, je n'avais pas joué une seule fois et reprendre la musique me faisait du bien.

Quand nous jouions, mes pensées restaient loin de lui, me laissant un peu d'intimité. J'avais eu du mal à garder mes sentiments pour moi et j'avais encore plus de mal depuis une semaine car il pensait sans cesse à son humaine. Quand je revenais de chasse, restant dans l'ombre, je pouvais capter son désir, son amour grandissant encore pour elle, alors qu'elle était loin d'ici, certainement remise avec un autre.

Et moi, j'en souffrais. Il l'aimait elle alors que moi, il supportait ma présence, il me parlait de temps en temps mais rien d'autre. Il ne voulait plus lutter avec moi, il ne voulait plus chasser avec moi.

A part jouer ensemble ses compositions, nous ne faisions plus rien à deux et je me demandais si je ne devais pas tout simplement le quitter. Et en plus, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à créer une barrière pour qu'il reste éloigné de mes pensées. J'en avais plus que marre de réciter les Etats ou même mes tables de multiplication. D'ailleurs, combien de fois n'avait-il pas hurlé de cesser de lui donner mal au crâne.

Si je ne savais pas qu'un vampire était exempt de douleur, je l'aurais fait et me serais confondu en excuses, mais il ne souffrait pas… il ne ressentait aucune douleur due à ma présence… tout le contraire de moi.

- Je vais prendre une douche, me dit-il en cessant de jouer en plein morceau.

- Ok…

- Tu devrais aller chasser, me dit-il comme un ordre en montant à l'étage.

Je déposai mon instrument contre le mur et me levai. Je me plaçai devant la fenêtre et regardai le ciel. Il était sombre, face à la nuit proche et je me perdais dans les nuances de gris et de bleu nuit qui le définissait.

- Jazz… va chasser putain !

Je soufflai, et, comme à chaque fois, je sortais de la maison que nous avions achetée dans la campagne d'un petit village au Canada qui était pire niveau météo que Forks et courais vers la forêt qui bordait, une fois n'était pas coutume, notre propriété.

Une fois au centre de la verdure, au lieu de chasser le gibier, je grimpai à l'arbre le plus proche et laissai enfin mes pensées sortir, s'exprimer comme elles le souhaitaient.

**POV ****Edward **_(Quinze __jours __avant)_

Mon regard était perdu sur son torse, celui que je matai en secret. Chaque soir depuis notre arrivée, deux jours après notre rencontre au Brésil, il faisait des centaines et des milliers d'abdominaux. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas se muscler plus mais je le laissais faire, me donnant ainsi un moyen de me régaler de sa vue. Je voyais son torse monter et descendre en rythme de ses respirations inutiles, je pouvais entendre ses comptes, pour ne pas perdre le fil. Il devait en être à sa troisième série de mille. Et rien… pas une demi seconde de retard, chaque mouvement était calculé, chaque montée était effectuée au bon moment. Et là, dans ma chambre, chaque soir, je le regardais et me posais de plus en plus de questions.

Le voir torse nu, le jean tombant sur ses hanches, j'avais réagi. Honteux au début, j'avais senti mon sexe se faire connaitre. La première fois, j'avais fui et chassé comme un dément.

Les autres fois, je m'étais résolu à laisser mon corps s'exprimer. Et là, comme à chaque fois, je pouvais sentir mon sexe s'ériger petit à petit.

Je fermai les yeux et imaginai l'avoir sous mes mains, torse nu. Je savais qu'il m'aimait… et qu'il me désirait. Mais moi, même si je le désirais de plus en plus, car mon corps et mon sexe me le démontrait bien malgré moi, je n'avais encore rien fait de concret. Juste imaginé.

Je voulais lui rendre le sourire, celui que je ne voyais plus depuis notre emménagement. Je voulais qu'il soit heureux et depuis deux jours, je savais comment faire. Mais je n'arrivais pas à le faire.

Il m'aimait, j'en aimais une autre qui serait à jamais inaccessible. Pourquoi ne pas le laisser m'aimer, le laisser enfin exprimer ce qui l'enfermait dans ses pensées presque 24h/24.

Mais une partie de moi, celle qui appartenait à ma Bella, criait d'indignation vis-à-vis de mes pensées. Et malgré moi, même si un peu plus chaque jour j'avais envie de rendre le sourire à mon frère de cœur, je ne pouvais lui offrir mon corps sans lui offrir en même temps cet organe qui avait cessé de battre depuis si longtemps, brisé à mon départ de Forks.

_(Quatorze jours plus tard – la veille du POV de Jasper en début de ce chapitre)_

****C'est ****le ****moment ****d'ouvrir ****le ****fichier ****Youtube ****grâce ****au ****lien ****donné ****plus ****haut ****chers ****lecteurs****... **_(c'est __vivement __recommandé__)**_

Mes doigts glissaient sur l'ivoire des touches et mes yeux étaient fermés. C'était le moment où je laissais les notes former les caresses que je ne pouvais faire. Chaque touche enfoncée était égale à mes mains sur son corps.

Ce corps qui me rendait fou… ce corps qui était sous mes doigts en ce moment. Je m'imaginais passer mes doigts le long de son torse, je m'imaginais découvrir du bout des doigts les contours de ses muscles figés. Je pouvais même sentir par-delà mes pensées sa cage thoracique monter et descendre au rythme de sa respiration.

Et mes mains voletaient d'ivoire en ivoire, mes sens étaient libérés pour m'imprégner de ce que je ne pouvais pas avoir. Pourquoi ?

Je le désirais, je voulais son corps, je voulais remplacer ces touches froides et sans vie par lui, je voulais jouer de son corps comme maintenant, je voulais le faire gémir, le faire crier. Je voulais lui donner vie entre mes mains, comme je donnais vie à cette mélodie. Mais c'était mon frère, un frère éperdument amoureux de moi, un frère qui souffrait d'être ici, un frère qui ne méritait pas de devenir mon instrument.

Il méritait une personne qui pourrait faire jouer son corps avec amour, avec passion, avec tendresse. Comme moi avec ce piano auquel je faisais l'amour. Je bougeais mes mains avec grâce, je caressais les touches blanches et noires comme je l'aurais fait avec le corps si fragile de ma moitié. Ma Bella. Celle qui, malgré tout mon amour pour elle, n'avait pas réussi à réveiller ce côté masculin en moi. Le désir de la chair, l'envie de prendre du plaisir, le besoin de prendre possession d'un corps. Elle m'avait juste inspiré l'amour, le plus pur sentiment jamais ressenti.

Mais je bafouais tout ce que j'avais pu lui témoigner en ressentant ce besoin de faire vivre mon frère par mes mains, ma bouche, mon corps… mon sexe.

Je penchai ma tête en arrière et la secouai pour cesser toutes pensées afin de me reconnecter sur ma mélodie… sur cet ensemble de sons qui formaient mes envies du moment.

Mais bien vite, malgré toute ma volonté_, __il __était __de __retour__… __là, __dans __le __jardin. __Il __était __nu, __impudique, __allongé __et __le __regard __braqué __sur __moi. __J'imaginais __son __sexe __dressé __d'envie__… __Je __me __voyais __m'accroupir __à __ses __côtés __et __mener __ma __main __pour __enrouler __mes __doigts __autour __de __son __membre __en __érection, __imaginant __même __dans __mon __esprit __l'aspect __de __son __gland __que __j'imaginais __rougi __dans __l__'__attente __d'une __délivrance. __Je __me __mettais __à __caresser __sa __longueur __en __douceur, __comme __je __le __faisais __depuis __quelques __jours __sous __ma __douche._

Mes mains jouèrent avec plus de profondeur et, n'y comprenant rien, je sentis ma semence maculer mon pantalon. Les fausses notes inondèrent la pièce et à la fin, après un grognement d'insatisfaction, je me ruai sous la douche, bénissant tous les Dieux que Jasper soit parti chasser il y a plus d'une heure.

_(**Le ****lendemain ****- ****même ****Jour ****que ****le ****POV ****de ****Jasper**)_

Comme pratiquement chaque jour, le moment de jouer ensemble était arrivé et nous étions en harmonie. Il me suivait au gré de mes changements et il le faisait admirablement bien. Les cordes de sa guitare s'unissaient aux vibrations de celles du piano et c'était comme si nous ne faisions qu'un. Mes doigts qui appuyaient sur les touches, les siens qui grattaient les cordes de son instrument, étaient dirigés par la même envie : créer une mélodie. Et qu'elle était belle. Elles étaient toutes belles !

Je n'avais jamais entendu jouer mon frère depuis notre rencontre et quand il avait joué à notre arrivée ici, j'avais fondu. Il jouait bien, même très bien. J'avais été assailli par les émotions qu'il voulait faire passer dans son jeu.

Et là, j'étais bien. Je partageais ma passion avec lui car la musique avait toujours été ce qui me faisait vivre… depuis ma mort. Je me rappelais soudain ce jour si loin à présent où mon père de substitution m'avait emmené en ville, pour la première fois depuis ma nouvelle vie… permettant ainsi au livreur d'installer mon piano.

Quand j'étais de nouveau rentré à notre maison du moment, mes yeux carmin en auraient pleuré s'ils avaient pu devant ce magnifique piano noir laqué. Et depuis, j'avais trouvé mon refuge…

Une sorte de bras réconfortant, une présence rassurante qui ne me laissait pas seul.

Mais bien vite, tout partit en fumée quand je me souvins de la veille, de l'incident qui était survenu. Comment en imaginant mon frère sous mes doigts j'avais réagi et comment, en cet instant, mon sexe se dressait de nouveau.

Sans laisser le temps à Jasper de sentir mon problème, je cessai de jouer et lui intima de partir chasser pendant que je prenais ma douche.

Une fois dans la salle de bains, je me dévêtis en une fraction de seconde et je filai sous le jet d'eau que j'allumai sur la température la plus élevée possible.

Quand je sentis légèrement l'eau glisser sur ma peau, je posai ma tête sur le carrelage noir et fermai les yeux. Je me sentais comme un monstre, le pire qu'il soit. Mais je ne pus empêcher ma main de descendre plus bas et de saisir mon sexe à moitié dressé. Je mordis ma lèvre pour taire le gémissement qui voulait sortir et comme les autres fois, je le vis, souriant, les yeux pétillants dans les premières années de son arrivée au sein du clan.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je l'imaginais comme ça, mais cela suffisait pour que ma main glisse de plus en plus vite sur ma hampe, qu'elle serre de plus en plus, m'amenant à la fin, à cette sensation si nouvelle pour moi.

Humain, je ne m'étais jamais caressé et le faire en tant que vampire était étrange. Mais pas désagréable. Je dirais même que j'avais la nette impression que les sensations étaient exacerbées, multipliées.

Quand je me vidai en de longs jets, je ne pus que me laisser glisser au sol. Je rinçai ma main souillée de mon sperme et après un petit instant, je rabattis mes jambes contre mon torse et laissai l'eau couler sur mon corps.

**POV Jasper**

_« Une fois au centre de la verdure, au lieu de chasser le gibier, je grimpai à l'arbre le plus proche et laissai enfin mes pensées sortir, s'exprimer comme elles le souhaitaient. »_

Après quelques minutes, je décidai de rentrer, ne souhaitant pas qu'Edward croit qu'il pouvait me donner des ordres. Il me fallut à peine quelques secondes pour arriver près de notre maison. Là, je fus stoppé sur place par des émotions, des bruits.

Alors c'était pour ça ? Il m'envoyait chasser pour se masturber en pensant à cette insignifiante humaine !

La colère prit part de mon corps en un temps record et je serrai les poings. J'avais aussi cette sensation désagréable qui se faisait sentir. Cette tristesse, ce poids, cette lame… cette chose qui me transperçait le corps de part en part, cette fatalité qui m'était destiné.

Sentant mon venin affluer dans ma bouche et dans mes yeux, je fis tout pour me calmer et avançai lentement pour pénétrer dans cette maison. Cette maison que j'allais quitter cette nuit.

Le temps de faire mes bagages, et de l'envoyer chasser. Une sorte de vengeance… il m'envoyait loin pour me faire souffrir sans le savoir, je le quitterais de cette même manière.

Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi il me cachait ses gestes naturels. Il ne connaissait pas mes sentiments pour lui, ça j'en étais sûr… je n'avais rien laissé filtrer sinon je l'aurais ressenti dans ses émotions, alors pourquoi m'éloigner pour son plaisir solitaire ?

Même en tant que frère je n'avais plus d'importance. Et cette constatation plus qu'une autre me fit mal. Je n'étais plus rien qu'une simple présence sur demande, une attache à la réalité.

Je devais partir, quitter tout ça, même si je risquais de le regretter le reste de mon existence. Et lui, il pourra faire de nouveau tout ce qu'il voudrait, même se laisser mourir.

Cette pensée me fit tomber à genoux, car même si lui ne m'aimait pas, moi je l'aimais et l'imaginer mort me donnait l'envie de crier. J'étais pathétique et abruti !

Quand j'entendis Edward descendre les escaliers et le vis habillé et coiffé, je ne pris pas la peine de lui adresser un mot, je me relevai et montai dans ma chambre. Je claquai la porte et me laissai tomber sur mon lit.

Depuis mon arrivée ici, ce dernier était toujours fait, n'étant jamais venu là… mais j'avais besoin de me recueillir ailleurs, de me souvenir de toutes ces années où j'étais encore heureux d'être avec Alice, où cela m'avait suffi. Ne comprenant pas mes sentiments pour lui.

Je voulais tant revenir en arrière, revenir dans le temps où j'étais aimé. Où ma présence importait aux gens qui m'entouraient. Mais je ne pouvais plus avoir ça et ma seule chance de vivre le reste de mes jours auprès de personnes qui se souciaient de moi, je l'avais perdu en quittant une fois de plus Maria pour mon frère.

Ce frère sans cœur, ce frère qui n'était qu'un monde d'égoïsme, qu'un monde rempli de Bella.

Cette peste qui m'avait volé mon frère, mon Edward ! Celui qui avait donné un vrai sens à ma vie, un vrai sens de ma rencontre avec Alice.

Je me tournais sur le dos, laissant mon regard errer sur ce plafond des plus imparfaits. Nous n'avions pas encore décidé de refaire la décoration et toutes les craquelures de la vieille peinture créaient des dessins abstraits.

- Jazz ?

- Quoi ? Aboyai-je.

Il ouvrit ma porte et sans attendre mon accord, il vint s'assoir près de moi.

-…

- Sors d'ici, dis-je sans le regarder, Esmée ne t'a jamais appris la politesse !

- Je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais pas céder, tu comprends ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Demandai-je en me redressant, lui faisant ainsi face.

-…

**POV Edward**

A peine ma douche finie, j'en sortis, enfilai un nouveau jeans et une nouvelle chemise. Seulement, avant de descendre, je me mis à entendre les pensées de mon frère. Je ne savais même pas s'il se rendait compte qu'elles m'étaient lisibles.

Puis je fis attention à ce qui me parvenait et là, le choc !

Je n'en revenais pas d'entendre tout ça… de voir par ses pensées tout ce que je lui faisais ressentir. Je me sentais impuissant et entendre ses souffrances me fit mal. Mais je tentais de taire mes émotions pour ne pas l'assaillir.

Quand il passa près de moi sans même un regard envers moi, je me sentis minable. Je comprenais ce dicton qui disait que l'on aimerait être une petite souris car là, j'aurais aimé me faire tout petit, disparaitre, tout simplement.

Puis le son de sa porte qui claque et toujours ces pensées ouvertes à ma curiosité. Et plus on avançait dans les pensées, plus je me disais que je lui devais la vérité. Toute la vérité !

Le fait que je connaissais tout de lui depuis ce fameux jour où j'avais goûté son sang, ensuite, cette attirance physique que je ressentais envers lui de plus en plus… mais aussi ce tiraillement entre lui offrir mon corps et prendre possession du sien pour le rendre moins malheureux ou rester à distance comme je le faisais. Alors que la deuxième solution lui faisait du mal si j'en croyais ses pensées.

Après un temps à rester en bas des escaliers à réfléchir sur lui et moi, je me sentis perdu et en même temps idiot. Sur deux personnes malheureuses, l'une pouvait remonter la pente… alors pourquoi ne pas « me donner »… sans rien offrir en retour ?

Peut-être qu'il s'en contenterait ? Peut-être qu'il me ferait oublier une micro seconde mon amour pour ma douce Bella ?

Fort de cette résolution, je montai les marches. Une fois devant sa porte, je restai indécis sur la marche à suivre et devoir réfléchir sous le flot de pensées de plus en plus tristes de mon frère était difficile. Après quelques secondes, je soufflai pour me donner du courage et dis :

- Jazz ?

- Quoi ? Aboya-t-il.

J'ouvris la porte et sans attendre son accord, j'allai m'assoir près de lui. Je ne savais pas quoi dire à sa question. Pourquoi étais-je ici enfin de compte ?

-…

- Sors d'ici, me dit-il sans me regarder, Esmée ne t'a jamais appris la politesse !

- Je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais pas céder, tu comprends ? Dis-je heureux de pouvoir enfin parler mais aussi à l'absence soudaine de ses pensées.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant, me faisant ainsi face.

-…

Une fois de plus, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je me trouvais vraiment idiot et pour peu, j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu ma langue entre ici et le rez-de-chaussée.

- Edward, s'il te plait, laisse-moi…

- Non ! Dis-je avec froideur.

- Non ?

Il se suréleva sur ses genoux pour me dépasser, mais j'en fis de même et nous nous faisions face… laissant juste quelques centimètres entre nous. Ses yeux étaient sombres… mais pas de soif, plutôt de colère, de rage contenue. Je pouvais les ressentir. Il émanait de lui ces émotions et sur le coup, il ne pouvait qu'avoir raison.

J'avais été bon qu'à faire souffrir mon entourage. Tout d'abord ma mère qui était morte parce qu'elle s'était occupée de moi pendant la maladie et elle l'avait emportée juste avant ma supposée mort… mais ensuite, il y avait eu mon père, mon mentor et mon créateur qui avait souffert de mon refus pour notre façon de vivre.

Et la liste était longue. J'avais aussi fait souffrir Rosalie en la snobant sans délicatesse dans les tous débuts, j'avais fait souffrir Esmée à son arrivée car elle me prenait mon attache à mon existence…

Et j'avais détruit la vie de ma douce, ma Bella. Je savais qu'elle allait avoir du mal à s'en remettre. Et pour finir, j'avais gâché le couple que formaient Alice et Jasper.

J'avais, sans l'avoir voulu, fait tomber cet homme fou amoureux de moi. Mais il n'avait rien tenté et peut-être que si je ne m'étais entêté à vouloir m'approcher de mon humaine, il aurait fait le reste de sa vie comme ça. Restant avec sa femme et m'aimant en secret.

Mais j'avais tout détruit, son univers, son bonheur, pour maintenant le faire encore plus souffrir.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Prends-moi, dis-je sans réfléchir…

Devant son air totalement incrédule, je pris son visage entre mes mains et lui dit toute la vérité… tout.

- Je sais tout… depuis notre rencontre au Brésil. Quand j'ai bu ton sang, j'ai en quelque sorte vécu toute ta vie avec les émotions en plus… et j'ai agi égoïstement en voulant te garder près de moi sachant que tu m'aimais plus que de raison.

Il voulut s'échapper de ma prise et la seule pensée que je pus entendre avant qu'il ne remplace son mur, fut « Trahison ».

- Mais je voulais juste l'oublier elle… l'oublier et ne pas être seul le reste de mon existence…

- Tu me fais vivre le martyr en sachant ce que je ressens pour toi, me dit-il les mâchoires serrées.

Ce qu'il me dit fut le coup de grâce. Je voyais totalement mes actes, mon égoïsme légendaire et je ne pus m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras.

- Je t'appartiens désormais Jasper… fais ce que tu veux de moi. Aime-moi, déteste-moi…

**POV ****Jasper **_(Deux __mois __plus __tard)_

Je lisais mon livre au clair de lune tandis qu'Ed jouait du piano.

Depuis près de deux mois, nous avions une nouvelle routine qui ressemblait plus à celle que nous avions avec les Cullen. On vaquait à nos occupations une bonne partie de la journée, on partait chasser ensemble une ou deux heures, puis, la plupart du temps, ou je lisais et lui jouait, ou nous jouions ensemble.

Et le plus beau, le soir, comme les humains le feraient, nous partions s'allonger ensemble dans mon lit et là, je le serrais contre moi. Je n'avais pas pu profiter de son corps même si je pouvais sentir quelquefois un désir émanant de lui. Mais juste sa présence, le fait qu'il veuille à nouveau lutter avec moi, que l'on chasse ensemble… que quelques quelquefois on se blottissait juste l'un contre l'autre, comme si rien n'avait changé, me suffisait.

Certes, la nuit, quand je sentais son souffle – inutile – contre mon cou, j'avais la fugace envie de lui ravir ses lèvres mais je me l'interdisais. Il me laissait profiter de sa présence bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû le faire, je connaissais son absence de sentiment à mon égard.

Et juste là, en cet instant, j'entendais qu'il jouait cette mélodie, celle qui me faisait ressentir tant de chose. Et je savais inconsciemment qu'elle était destinée à Bella.

C'était comme une ode à son amour pour elle, j'avais l'impression que par cette musique il lui faisait l'amour. D'ailleurs, je n'en parlais pas, et il en faisait de même, mais le plus souvent cette mélodie créait en lui de tels émois qu'il atteignait la jouissance sans même se toucher.

Et cela me faisait du mal. J'aurais tant voulu qu'il joue pour moi, qu'il m'aime moi. Mais je devais être heureux car j'allais passer le restant de mon existence avec lui, près de lui. Voyant ses sourires qui revenaient si souvent, partageant avec lui ses journées.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

- Tu lis quoi ?

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et montrai la couverture du livre.

- Déjà lu ! Me dit-il en s'installant près de moi.

- Je finis mon chapitre et on peut aller au lit, dis-je en tournant ma page.

- Ok… je vais rester ici, si tu veux bien, les étoiles sont magnifiques.

« Tu sais très bien Ed' que ta présence me comble de bonheur » pensai-je.

Deux secondes suffirent pour que je me sente soulevé. L'instant d'après, mon dos reposait contre son torse et comme rarement, je me laissais aller et terminais ma lecture.

**POV Edward**

Je laissai tomber ma tête en arrière et je regardais les étoiles. Seul le bruit de la nature, du souffle lent et calme de mon frère et le son des pages tournées envahissait l'espace et je me sentais bien.

Quelquefois, comme ici en ce moment, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser encore à elle et à notre histoire. A la possibilité que ce soit elle entre mes jambes, elle dans mon lit le soir. Mais non, c'était lui et cela en devenait indéniable, incassable.

Sa présence me réconfortait, son corps près de moi la nuit me rassurait. Je n'étais plus seul et une entente entre nous s'était instaurée. A part se blottir l'un contre l'autre, nous ne faisions rien d'autre.

Pas une seule fois il n'avait tenté de m'embrasser ou de me … Si je n'avais pas été vampire, j'aurais rougi.

- Ed'… arrête de penser à des choses pour adultes… tu me perturbes !

Je ris et embrassai machinalement ses cheveux avant de me relever. Il suivit mon mouvement et referma son livre.

- Tu es un vrai gosse ! Tu fais tout pour que j'arrête de lire !

Je voyais bien qu'il se retenait de rire, de ce rire qu'il le rendait si beau, si vivant.

- Tu me connais, dis-je en courant sans me presser vers l'étage.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Mes yeux étaient perdus dans les siens et là, j'avais envie qu'il s'avance et qu'il pose sa bouche sur la mienne, comme chaque jour.

Quand je lui avais offert mon corps, j'avais espéré qu'il en profite, me faisant vivre ce qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps, mais non.

Nous avions une relation platonique… et je ne pouvais décemment pas faire le geste moi-même. Et Dieu que j'en avais envie.

- Je regrette tellement, me souffla-t-il tout à coup.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je en m'avançant d'un millimètre.

- Que tu ne puisses pas dormir et me laisser en paix, rétorqua-t-il affichant un sourire éblouissant.

Je grognai pour la forme et comme les autres nuits, je me rapprochai de lui et posai ma tête dans son cou. Je savais qu'il savait à quoi j'avais pensé il y a de ça quelques secondes mais même avec ça, il ne franchissait pas ses limites. Et je ne pouvais lui en vouloir.

Je ne pouvais pas le forcer à m'offrir ce dont j'avais envie, tout en lui refusant ce dont il voulait plus que tout. Je ne pouvais pas demander du sexe pur et simple quand il ne souhaitait que mon amour. Alors, je faisais son bonheur comme il le souhaitait… étant près de lui, le laissant de nouveau être proche de moi comme avant ma découverte de ses sentiments pour moi, avant Bella.

- Je t'aime tellement, me dit-il.

Je pus ressentir de la gêne venant de lui… tellement elle inondait son corps mais je pouvais comprendre son besoin de me le dire. Comme une excuse… un exécutoire, une confession. Cela était même une délivrance pour lui de me dire ces mots chaque jour, dans ce lit, quand il était contre moi. Et comme à chaque fois, je ne dis rien et fermai mes yeux.

Je me créai un état proche du sommeil, exercice facile étant donné que je pouvais rester immobile une éternité sans me forcer. Je pus sentir sa prise se faire plus forte, comme si j'allais m'enfuir pendant la nuit, le quitter sans explication.

Mais je ne le voulais pas car là, j'étais bien, heureux, et étrangement je me sentais à ma place comme jamais je ne l'avais ressenti près de Bella dans son lit.

Étrange.

**POV****Jasper **_(Quelques __jours __plus __tard)_

Je bougeais rapidement, le noyant de diverses pensées. Ma tactique changeait de seconde en seconde et il n'arrivait pas à m'attraper. J'avais envie de rire car j'avais, au bout de soixante ans, trouvé sa faille.

Jamais il n'avait perdu à la lutte, grâce à son don, mais jamais il n'avait gagné contre moi grâce à mes connaissances du combat. Mais là, je savais qu'aujourd'hui cela allait changer. Je l'envahissais de pensées, je l'inondais de sensations qui lui créaient une sorte de difficulté à se diriger. Et pour couronner le tout, je le frôlais à chaque secondes pour le rendre fou. Je pus entendre un grognement bestial et j'eus peur quand il fonça sur moi à toute allure.

Je parai en moins d'un millième de seconde et il passa juste à coté de moi.

- Putain Jasper, tu me fais quoi là ? ! Cria-t-il en se déplaçant autour de moi sans jamais savoir me toucher dû à mes mouvements pour lui échapper.

- Je gagne mon cher ! M'exclamai-je en lui sautant dessus et en le faisant tomber à la renverse.

Je pus voir ses yeux exorbités et voulant certainement se débattre, je dus lui agripper les poignets et les placer à côté de sa tête.

- Tu as perdu Ed'… rends-toi…

Il continuait de me regarder et je pouvais sentir diverses émotions émaner de lui : la colère d'avoir perdu, la surprise face à mon geste, un sentiment de joie minime, certainement dû au fait que pour une fois il n'avait pas gagné, mais le plus déroutant était ce dernier sentiment… celui qui me clouait sur place, la respiration stoppée.

- Edward ? Interrogeai-je.

Il hocha la tête et voulut une fois de plus se relever. Étant plus fort que lui, il ne put se déloger de sous moi.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je.

- Tu crois que j'y peux quelque chose… et puis… c'est mieux non ?

Je ne comprenais plus rien. En quoi c'était mieux de penser à elle à cet instant, pendant que nous faisions une activité ensemble. Il devait pourtant savoir que je détestais quand il pensait à elle alors qu'il était avec moi.

- Tu ne comprends rien, entendis-je.

Je serrais ses poignets plus forts, voulant lui faire mal, voulant le faire souffrir comme je souffrais. Alors on y était ! Le moment était venu. Je devais pourtant le savoir que ma vie, si bien depuis deux mois, allait se stopper quand il déciderait d'arrêter ce cirque et de partir loin de moi. De partir la retrouver. Car l'aimer, il l'aimait vraiment au jour d'aujourd'hui.

Peut-être était-ce notre rapprochement qui l'avait conduit sur la bonne voie, sur la voie du véritable amour. Et non la fascination mais j'aurais tant voulu qu'il n'y arrive pas.

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant, allait-il me quitter ? Allait-il me demander de venir avec lui à Forks ? Tant de questions, tant de pensées que j'avais la sensation que mon crâne allait exploser.

- Idiot !

Je n'eus pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit car une bouche était posée sur la mienne.

**POV ****Alice **_(Au __mois __de __mars__ – __3 __jours __après __la __rencontre __d'Edward __et __Jasper __au __Brésil)_

Je n'avais pas bougé de là, tenant toujours sa main. Je me sentais tellement mal d'avoir condamné mon amie à cette vie mais comment faire autrement.

J'avais été stupéfaite quand j'avais eu la vision de son corps tomber de cette falaise en territoire ennemi. Mais ma famille avait beau eu tout faire pour me retenir, car Edward n'aurait pas voulu ça pour elle, j'avais filé aussi vite que je le pouvais à Forks. J'avais, sans peur, inconsciente, traversé les limites quileutes et j'étais arrivée trop tard. J'avais atterri sur la plage, et je voyais ce loup pleurer sur le corps qui ne reprenait toujours pas vie.

Et puis tout s'était enchainé. Il m'avait sentie, il m'avait regardée avec haine et dégoût, il s'était juste levé et avait quitté cette plage. Et j'avais été près de mon amie, ma véritable amie. Tout à coup, j'avais entendu. Ce faible battement, celui qui pouvait lui donner vie… pour l'éternité.

Et j'étais là, seul avec elle, dans ma chambre. Celle dans laquelle je n'avais plus mis les pieds depuis le jour où mon frère nous avait ordonné de partir et de laisser Bella vivre sa vie d'humaine.

- Elle va se réveiller, entendis-je.

Je me tournai et regardai Carlisle. Il avait lui aussi, au même titre que le reste de la famille, tenté de joindre cet idiot d'Edward… mais aucune trace. Il ne répondait pas à nos appels, on pouvait même dire que son numéro était inaccessible. J'avais peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose mais entre le départ de mon mari, le corps de mon amie qui allait se réveiller et le fait que j'avais les yeux rouges sans oublier que j'allais certainement devoir me sevrer du sang humain qui était si délicieux, je ne pouvais me préoccuper de cet égoïste qui m'avait tant enlevé : mon mari et mon amie.

J'étais persuadée que Jasper était parti pour éviter le regard de reproche de la famille, d'éviter de ressentir notre peine due au départ d'Edward. Et puis, il y avait Bella.

Elle n'allait plus être la même… elle allait avoir d'autres envies, d'autres pensées. D'abord l'envie de tuer, de boire. Puis, la colère… l'agressivité. Et avec le temps, la tristesse, car elle était désormais un vampire et l'homme qu'elle aimait à en mourir n'était pas là à ses côtés comme il aurait dû l'être.

Une pression sur ma main me ramena à la réalité et juste avant qu'elle n'ouvre ses yeux carmin, je me fis la promesse que dès que nous le pourrions, nous allions ratisser toute cette foutue planète pour retrouver nos amours ! Car je ne me voyais pas vivre sans ma moitié et la famille dépérissait de leur absence, surtout Esmée qui avait perdu deux fils, dont Edward… son premier dirions-nous.

* * *

**Voilà, ****le ****chapitre ****5 ****publié ****! **_Il __fait __16 __pages __et __6.652 __mots_**.**

**Comme ****dit ****au ****chapitre ****précédent, ****le ****chapitre ****où ****les ****choses ****se ****passent ****plus ****sérieusement ****entre ****Edward ****et ****Jasper ****seront ****dans ****le ****chapitre ****suivant ****(**le chapitre 6**).**

**Sachez aussi que désormais je peux dire que cette fiction fera six chapitres + un épilogue. Donc, la fin est proche !**

**J'espère ****que ****jusqu'ici ****cette ****fiction ****vous ****a ****plu. ****J'avais ****envie ****de ****passer ****à ****autre ****chose, ****quelque ****chose ****de ****moins ****rapide ****pour ****faire ****tomber ****notre ****Edward ****dans ****les ****bras ****de ****Jasper ****et ****je s****uis ****ravie ****d'y ****être ****arrivée ****sans ****difficulté ****(**selon mon avis**).**

**A très vite, et merci de me lire ! Sachez que toutes vos reviews me font super plaisir et je suis ravie d'en recevoir de nouveaux lecteurs !**

**(^-^)**

_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_Chapitre 5 republié corrigé le 19 novembre 2011_


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur ****: **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre ****: **Le frère de mon cœur

**Béta ****correctrice ****: **Vivi64 _(La __seule, __l'unique __esclave __de __Jes__ – __et __d'Emmoirel__^^')_

**Couple ****: **Jasper/Edward

**Rating ****: **M

**Situation ****: **L'histoire se déroule dans le tome « Fascination ». Edward a sauvé Bella du van de Tyler et se prépare à faire face à sa famille. _(P.S. __Je __me __suis __quand __même __aidée __à __la __base __de __ce __que __j'ai __lu __de __Midnight __and __Sun) _et cette histoire prendra en compte au moins les tomes 1 et 2 avec certains changements !

**Disclaimer ****: **Les personnages issus de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Les autres m'appartiennent.

**Taille ****: **Mini fiction de six chapitres + épilogue :-)

**Type ****: **slash (relations sexuelles entre hommes ! Même si dans les premiers chapitres cela n'y ressemble pas)

Les **pensées **sont entre « »

* * *

_Bonne lecture_

_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Petit retour en arrière POV Jasper :**

_« Il continuait de me regarder et je pouvais sentir diverses émotions émaner de lui : la colère d'avoir perdu, la surprise face à mon geste, un sentiment de joie minime, certainement dû au fait que pour une fois il n'avait pas gagné, mais le plus déroutant était ce dernier sentiment… celui qui me clouait sur place, la respiration stoppée._

_- Edward ? Interrogeai-je._

_Il hocha de la tête et voulut une fois de plus se relever. Étant plus fort que lui, il ne put se déloger de sous moi._

_- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je._

_- Tu crois que j'y peux quelque chose… et puis… c'est mieux non ?_

_Je ne comprenais plus rien. En quoi c'était mieux de penser à elle à cet instant, pendant que nous faisions une activité ensemble. Il devait pourtant savoir que je détestais quand il pensait à elle alors qu'il était avec moi._

_- Tu ne comprends rien, entendis-je._

_Je serrais ses poignets plus forts, voulant lui faire mal, voulant le faire souffrir comme je souffrais. Alors on y était ! Le moment était venu. Je devais pourtant le savoir que ma vie si bien depuis deux mois allait se stopper quand il déciderait d'arrêter ce cirque et de partir loin de moi. De partir la retrouver. Car l'aimer, il l'aimait vraiment au jour d'aujourd'hui._

_Peut-être était-ce notre rapprochement qui l'avait conduit sur la bonne voie, sur la voie du véritable amour. Et non la fascination, mais j'aurais tant voulu qu'il n'y arrive pas._

_Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant, allait-il me quitter ? Allait-il me demander de venir avec lui à Forks ? Tant de questions, tant de pensées que j'avais la sensation que mon crâne allait exploser._

_- Idiot !_

_Je n'eus pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit car une bouche était posée sur la mienne. »_

**POV Edward**

Je regardais par la fenêtre… je ne voulais rien faire d'autre. J'étais triste, abattu, résigné, en colère… et triste.

Je l'avais embrassé et… il m'avait repoussé avant de partir. Cela faisait maintenant trois petites semaines qu'il ne me parlait plus, qu'il ne venait plus dans mon lit le soir, qu'il ne jouait plus de sa guitare. Trois semaines où je restais spectateur sans savoir rien faire.

Je me revoyais, là, à travers la vitre, dans le jardin, le retenir, lui dire de vive voix que je l'aimais lui, rien que lui. Je me revoyais recevoir son regard rempli de haine. Et aussi douloureux que cela puisse être, je le revoyais partir, me laissant là sur mon « Je t'aime Jasper ».

L'amour était douloureux et difficile à porter. Je m'en rendais compte maintenant que je n'aurais jamais voulu aimer. Mais je ne décidais de rien et cet amour était là, en moi, aussi destructeur qu'il l'avait été pour Jasper, aussi dévorant, passionnel et déroutant.

Je m'écartai soudain de la fenêtre et m'assis sur mon lit. Je me penchai, passai mon bras entre le mur et le cadre de lit pour prendre mon journal. J'avais commencé d'y écrire mes pensées le lendemain de son rejet. J'avais ressenti le besoin d'en parler, me confier… même si en définitive, cette personne à qui je me confiais n'existait pas. Je vidais mes sentiments, ma douleur sur ses feuilles blanches, lignes après ligne après ligne, et maigre était à la fin la diminution de tout ce qui prenait part de moi au fils des secondes, des minutes, des heures et des jours.

_« Aujourd'hui, je suis descendu à la cuisine et je l'ai vu. Il était là, assis à la table, le regard dans le vide, ses pensées fermées. Quand il m'a vu, il m'a ignoré et est juste sorti dehors avec un bouquin. Depuis, il y est, à l'abri de ma vue. Je voudrais hurler, crier, pleurer… je voudrais revenir en arrière et ne jamais croire être tombé amoureux de cette humaine. Je voudrais revenir en arrière et comprendre, voir, m'apercevoir ce qui est en moi. Ce sentiment qui en temps normal me rendrait heureux mais qui fait tout le contraire. Car une chose ne change pas depuis mon baiser… il ne me croit pas. »_

Je cessai d'écrire mes tourments et rangeai mon journal. Je me souvins du premier que j'avais écrit… peu après ma transformation. J'en avais tenu un pendant des années avant de trouver ça futile et d'abandonner.

Mon problème est simplement que Jasper croit que j'aime Bella, mais que je lui mens pour avoir ce qu'il pense que je veuille : du sexe.

Mais je ne voulais pas de sexe, je ne voulais pas de ça, plus maintenant. Mon désir pour lui avait été remplacé par une envie de sa présence, d'un sourire, d'un hochement de tête…

Une poussière venant de lui, mais que son ignorance cesse, que sa haine envers moi cesse aussi. Qu'il ouvre les yeux et me croit.

Mais j'ai beau crier, quand tout est trop dur à supporter, j'ai beau aller me poster devant lui et me mettre à genou, je ne reçois qu'un regard de dégoût et puis, le vide.

Le vide qu'il laisse, qu'il me fait ressentir…

**POV Jasper**

Je lisais, ou plutôt tentais de lire le bouquin que j'avais pris au hasard. Il se trouvait que de toute façon, je l'avais déjà lu une bonne centaine de fois.

Et de toute manière, je n'avais pas envie de lire. Je n'avais envie de rien. Et ma tête était constamment remplie de questions, de doutes… de scénarios des plus bizarres au plus improbables.

J'avais envie de croire Edward, mon frère… celui que j'aimais malgré la distance que j'avais instaurée depuis son baiser. Et cette distance me faisait mal. Mais je ne voulais pas devenir l'idiot de service, être utilisé pour le sexe. Parce que c'était ça le but au final.

Edward voulait goûter au sexe et il avait tenté d'y parvenir en me laissant croire qu'il m'aimait…

Et ça, parmi tout le reste, était douloureux. Et ce sentiment, cette gêne en moi ne me quittait plus. Je voulais qu'il arrête ses mensonges, de me dire qu'il m'aimait moi et pas elle, qu'il me voulait moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas y croire, pas… après tout ce que j'avais vécu, pas après avoir entendu maintes et maintes fois que cette humaine était son âme sœur, celle qu'il aimait et qu'il aimerait jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Alors non, je ne pouvais pas croire. Et ne pas le faire était difficile. Chaque seconde était un combat, chaque fois que je le sentais me regarder dans la même pièce que moi était un supplice, un combat… mon combat.

Celui de ne pas lui faire croire que je le crois, celui d'aller vers lui et de l'embrasser passionnément comme mon corps le réclamait depuis que ses lèvres avaient touché les miennes dans ce jardin.

Je me dis que le temps pourrait être mon allié et qu'un jour il me dirait enfin la vérité. Je lui pardonnerais, je ne pourrais pas faire autrement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je venais de vider un cerf de son sang quand mon téléphone portable vibra. Sachant que seules deux personnes avaient mon numéro, je le sortis de ma poche. Je vis que j'avais reçu un message de la part d'Edward. Je l'ouvris et ne sus quoi penser de son message.

_« Je sais bien que quoi que je dise, ou fasse, tu ne me croiras peut-être jamais, Jasper, et je le comprends. C'est moi qui ai merdé, c'est moi qui n'ai pas su au bon moment que je t'aimais. Mais je ne veux pas baisser les bras et cette nuit j'ai enfin trouvé LA solution pour que tu crois en mes mots… que tu crois que je t'aime comme un fou depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Alors je t'en prie, au nom de notre amour, amitié ou lien de famille, attends-moi. Juste ça, attends que je revienne et là, tu verras que mon cœur n'est qu'à toi. Avec mon amour, celui dont tu ne veux pas, Edward. »_

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi penser de son message mais la seule chose que je savais c'était que je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, même s'il me disait vouloir revenir. Ne sachant pas quand il comptait partir à proprement parler, je me relevai et commençai à courir vers notre maison. Ce petit jeu allait cesser… Et même si j'allais devoir user de mon don, il allait arrêter cette comédie de l'amoureux incompris.

Ce rôle était à moi… depuis le début et le fait qu'il en joue, en abuse et en use sur moi me rendait de plus en plus en colère contre lui.

Quand j'arrivai enfin à la maison, aucune lumière n'était allumée. J'y pénétrai tout de même, même en sachant qu'il n'y était pas, ne le sentant pas. Ni son odeur si délicieuse, ni ses émotions. Le calme absolu régnait et je me sentis soudain seul. Les autres jours, même si je ne parlais pas, il était là… de par sa présence dans une autre pièce, ses émotions trafiquées ou son odeur. Mais là, rien… à part le silence et le souvenir de son odeur entre les murs.

Découragé, ne voulant plus courir ou le poursuive… ni même chercher après, je montai à l'étage plus abattu que jamais. Au lieu de prendre le chemin de ma chambre, je pris celui de la sienne et sans attendre, je m'allongeai sur son lit.

Je me mis à regretter d'avoir agi de la sorte, de ne pas avoir fermé les yeux face à sa comédie. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir profité de la situation pour avoir ce que je désirais au plus profond de moi depuis si longtemps.

Mais les regrets ne pouvaient pas me le rapporter. Je me plaçai, face à cette vérité, sur mon côté gauche et vis immédiatement un cahier ouvert sur la table de nuit.

Cela ne ressemblait pas à un bouquin. Curieux de savoir ce que lisait Edward et aussi content de me trouver peut-être de la nouvelle lecture, je le pris entre mes mains et me mis à lire la page qui était ouverte.

« Il est parti chasser et je pense que c'est le bon moment. Cette nuit, j'ai encore passé mon temps à réfléchir et t'écrire m'a beaucoup aidé à y voir plus clair. Le problème est le fait qu'il croit que j'aime encore Bella. Bien qu'avec du recul je me rends compte que je ne l'ai jamais aimée. Mais le problème est là. Alors j'ai décidé de détruire le problème à la source. Je vais aller tuer cette humaine qui aurait dû être morte sans mon aide. Puis je vais ramener son cadavre à Jasper, lui prouvant ainsi mes sentiments pour lui. Je ne veux pas réfléchir plus en profondeur sur mon futur geste sinon je risque de changer d'avis et je sais, maintenant, que c'est la seule solution. Souhaite-moi bonne chance, je pars sans attendre. »

A la fin de la lecture, je sus que cela n'était pas un livre… mais que c'était son journal intime. Et ce que je venais de lire me fit peur. Mentait-il entre ses lignes ? Je ne le pensais pas… comment aurait-il su que j'allais venir dans sa chambre ?

Je me mis en position assise et commençai à penser à ce que je venais de lire, la véracité des mots. Je ne pus que me rendre compte que j'avais été un parfait idiot.

Tout ce temps où j'avais cru qu'il tombait amoureux réellement de son humaine, c'était de moi. Toute cette douleur que j'avais ressentie face à ses sentiments grandissants, je n'avais pas eu l'intelligence de penser que, peut-être, c'était envers ma personne.

Je n'avais jamais pensé réellement pouvoir être plus pour lui qu'un frère, un ami. Même pendant cette période où j'avais dormi à ses côtés tout en lui dévoilant soir après soir ce qui me rongeait, ce que je ressentais pour lui. Même à ces moments-là, jamais je n'avais eu l'espoir d'entendre ces trois mots en retour.

Et là, cet homme, ce frère, celui qui m'avait volé mon cœur, ou plutôt accaparé sans mon consentement, était prêt à tuer son ancienne petite-amie pour moi. Pour me prouver ses sentiments.

Prenant enfin conscience de tout ça, je me relevai et tout en marchant de long en large, je composai son numéro. Malheureusement, après une bonne dizaine de sonneries, je tombai sur sa messagerie. Je raccrochai alors et sans attendre, je composai un message.

_« Edward… reviens. Je te crois, Dieu que je te crois alors ne fait pas ça. Reviens juste, j'ai été idiot aussi et je… je t'aime et j'aimerais te le dire de vive voix, face à face. Mais sans un cadavre entre nous. Je t'attends chez nous alors fait demi-tour. »_

Une fois mon sms tapé, je me plaçai devant la fenêtre. Je savais que cela ne servirait à rien que je le piste pour le rattraper, sachant qu'il était plus rapide que moi et que dès mon approche, il pourrait m'entendre en pensées. Je ne pensais pas être en état de les bloquer. Mon cerveau était en ébullition et en ce moment, des tas d'images des plus sordides de lui tuant l'humaine, ou des plus excitantes de lui et moi nus, enlacés, inondaient mon esprit.

Je ne cessais aussi de repasser les moindres émotions d'Edward et le fait était là, j'avais mal interprété ses sentiments. Depuis le début où j'avais pensé qu'il commençait à aimer Bella, il m'aimait moi. Tant de temps perdu à cause de mon entêtement à ne pas voir au-delà du bout de mon nez. J'avais eu l'homme que j'aimais à portée de main et je n'avais rien compris.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps je restais planté devant la fenêtre et la nuit était tombée. Avait-il reçu mon message ? Si oui, l'avait-il lu ? Et pire que tout, avait-il fait demi-tour comme demandé ?

Je ne voulais pas qu'il tue pour moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il entache son âme pour moi, pour ma bêtise, pour mon aveuglement et mon entêtement.

Soudain, je ressentis de l'espoir. Il ne venait pas de moi, nul doute. J'ouvris alors les yeux, et observai les environs. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour le voir enfin.

Il était là, à la sortie de la forêt, debout, le regard braqué sur moi.

Sans attendre, j'ouvris la fenêtre et sautai en bas. Une fois sur l'herbe coupée, et sans le quitter des yeux, je me mis à avancer vers lui. Il en fit de même.

Mon cœur ne battait pas comme un fou, n'en ayant plus ou tout du moins, plus un qui fonctionnait normalement, mais… il l'aurait fait sans conteste en cet instant.

Je diminuai la distance entre nous d'un pas lent en ne comprenant pas pourquoi et il en faisait de même. Je le voyais même esquisser un sourire plus nous nous rapprochions.

Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, je me mis à paniquer intérieurement. Que devais-je faire ? M'excuser ? Le remercier d'être revenu ? L'embrasser sans jamais plus lâcher ses lèvres ?

Je ne savais pas quoi faire et les millièmes de secondes qui me séparaient de lui furent vite passées. Je me tenais en ce moment devant lui, à quelques centimètres de son corps. J'allais parler quand il posa en une fraction de seconde son doigt sur ma bouche. Il me dit, la voix douce et basse :

- Ne dis rien…

Je hochai la tête, incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Il m'envoyait des vagues d'émotions qui me noyaient. De l'amour, de l'amour et encore de l'amour mais aussi du désir, de la réjouissance, de la joie, du désir et… un sentiment de besoin, comme vital.

Avait-il soif en cet instant ? Ses yeux étaient pourtant dorés, signe qu'il n'en était rien. Mais pourquoi…

- Cesse de penser et embrasse-moi, Jasper.

**POV Edward**

Je ne voulais plus que ça, qu'il m'embrasse. Je ne voulais pas faire le premier pas, je ne voulais pas le forcer à me croire. J'avais cette petite peur en moi au fait qu'il n'ait envoyé ce sms que pour m'empêcher de tuer et qu'il fasse semblant de me croire. Voire même de jouer la comédie aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait pour me garder ici, près de lui et loin de cette humaine qui n'était plus à rien à mes yeux.

Et mon envie allait être comblée, le voyant fermer ses yeux et avancer son visage plus près du mien. La joie explosa en moi et j'attendis que les millièmes de secondes me séparant de cette bouche disparaissent.

Quand ses lèvres touchèrent enfin les miennes, j'eus peur qu'il ne se recule, comme la fois où j'avais embrassé sa bouche dans le jardin, après une de nos luttes.

Bien vite, sa langue fut dans ma bouche, sans que je ne sache vraiment comment. Je gémis face à cette sensation et écoutant mon instinct, je le rapprochai de moi en plaçant mes mains sur ses hanches. Nos corps se touchèrent et ne se séparèrent plus.

Nos langues bougeaient dans des mouvements sans queue ni tête, nos venins se mélangeaient et les avaler me ravissaient. Je le goûtais en quelque sorte et son goût me plut immédiatement. Je sentis dans mon corps comme une chaleur qui se propagea un peu partout en quelques dizaines de millièmes de secondes.

J'étais tellement perdu dans les nouvelles sensations que son corps contre le mien, ainsi que sa langue dans ma bouche, m'apportaient, que je ne me rendis pas compte qu'il nous avait fait tomber sur l'herbe et que ses hanches étaient plaquées contre les miennes. Je grognai, tel un animal et l'embrassai avec plus de fougue, me perdant, me donnant et me l'appropriant.

J'étais dans un maelstrom d'émotions et de sensations, tel que je ne parvenais même pas à lire ses pensées. J'étais perdu… perdu à jamais. Je pourrais sans nul doute ne jamais quitter ce sol et garder ma bouche contre la sienne, sa langue contre la mienne.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite le changement d'attitude de Jasper et en trois secondes, il m'avait arraché mes vêtements, me mettant à nu. J'eus le souffle coupé face à son geste, mais aussi au manque de sa bouche contre la mienne. Je ne compris pas non plus pourquoi il embrassait ainsi mon corps, tout en déchirant lui-même ses vêtements. Le tout n'avait pris au bas mot que cinq secondes.

Cinq secondes où mon esprit resta déconnecté face à ce changement, à ce renouveau… à ce qui allait se passer.

**POV Jasper**

Quand j'eus retiré les tissus qui recouvraient mon corps, j'avais posé ma bouche sur chaque millimètre de peau à ma vue, avant d'aller me poser sur lui et d'ancrer mon regard au sien… qui semblait perdu.

Me rappelant que j'allais être le premier, un afflux de venin envahit ma bouche et j'entrouvris les lèvres pour le faire tomber sur celles d'Edward. Il resta immobile quelques secondes puis il ouvrit ses lèvres et lécha le contour de sa bouche avant d'enfin se réveiller.

Un désir bestial me frappa de plein fouet et je ne sus s'il venait de lui ou de moi. La seule chose que je savais était que j'allais le faire mien, j'allais lui faire l'amour, le prendre, me l'approprier, m'unir à lui…

Autant de termes qui ne voulaient dire qu'une chose pour moi : nous allions laisser parler nos corps et notre amour.

Son sexe s'éveilla un peu plus que précédemment et avant que je ne puisse esquisser un geste, une bouche avide prit la mienne en assaut. Je sus que les choses étaient lancées et que je n'aurais plus aucun contrôle.

Je me vis, comme si je voyais la scène de l'extérieur, écarter ses jambes avant de me placer entre elles, plus confortablement. Je me vis aussi prendre ses jambes et d'entourer mes hanches avec, avant de m'enfoncer en lui, sachant qu'aucune douleur ne serait présente, due à notre nature.

Le reste fut flou. Un nombre incalculable de coups de reins, de baisers enflammés, de cris laissés échappés, de jouissances en lui. Les jours et les nuits se succédèrent sans que je ne puisse les compter. Les positions varièrent mais une seule chose restait : j'étais en lui. Mais en définitif, c'était lui qui était en moi. Dans mon cœur, dans mon âme, dans ma peau, dans mon venin et dans tout ce qui me définissait en tant que personne.

**POV Edward**

Dieu… je ne voulais plus qu'il s'arrête…

Je continuais de me déhancher sur lui, étant à califourchon. Son sexe me pénétrant au plus profond dans cette position. Et même si nos corps étaient couverts de ma semence maintes fois sortie de mon corps, je ne pouvais cesser de le faire aller et venir en moi, d'embrasser sa bouche, de sucer sa langue et son venin.

Mes mains plaquèrent encore plus son visage contre le mien, me laissant lui dévorer la bouche. Les siennes restèrent sur mes hanches pour me soulever et me descendre sur son sexe.

Je ne sus pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais quand un poids dans mes reins se fit sentir, comme encore jamais jusqu'alors, je gémis et quittai sa bouche pour incliner ma tête en arrière afin de crier. Ce son venait droit de mon ventre et il dura aussi longtemps que le liquide qui jaillissait de mon sexe se répandit. J'étais dans une sorte de brume, où seuls les mouvements en moi me gardèrent dans la réalité.

J'entendis vaguement le même genre de cri que celui que je poussais et soudain, je sentis cette chose en moi, ce raz-de-marée chaud me remplir.

Pourquoi je ressentais cela alors que j'avais joui un nombre incalculable de fois depuis qu'il m'avait embrassé à mon retour, depuis que je n'avais pas quitté cette herbe qui avait toute ma reconnaissance pour exister et me permettre de vivre ce moment ?

Je n'en sus rien, mais je sentis comme une déconnection en moi et soudain, tout me frappa. Les sons environnants me heurtèrent, la luminosité du soleil sans oublier les pensées de Jasper qui comme moi, revenait à la réalité.

Il vint poser sa bouche sur ma jugulaire et il me murmura :

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je en redressant ma tête pour ancrer mes yeux aux siens.

Ils étaient noir charbon… comme s'il ne s'était pas nourri pendant un temps trop long. Puis, comme je le n'avais jamais vu, ses yeux reprirent leur couleur topaze. Je n'avais vraiment jamais vu ça…

- Je… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire avant…avant de perdre le contrôle, me dit-il.

Je souris, me souvenant de tout maintenant, mais en gardant une période floue. Je me blottis contre lui et dis, avec affection :

- Je t'aime Jasper…

Il me serra dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Je le sentis aussi se retirer de mon corps et je me rendis compte qu'enfin son sexe était au repos. Il n'avait pas débandé depuis le début des ébats. Le mien aussi était au repos et sans m'en rendre compte, je soufflai.

**POV Jasper**

Huit mois que nous étions ensemble et, enfin, j'avais trouvé une réponse à mes questions. Pourquoi notre première fois avait été aussi intense ? Je lisais encore les quelques lignes que j'avais reçues par courrier. J'avais écrit à Maria pour lui demander et j'avais enfin une réponse après tout ce temps.

Et maintenant que je l'avais devant les yeux, cela sonnait comme une évidence. Nous étions juste âme sœur et nous nous étions liés pour l'éternité selon les lois naturelles de notre race.

Je ne l'entendis pas arriver, trop pris par ma joie de découvrir que j'étais sa moitié. Je le sentis me sauter sur le dos et poser un bisou sonore sur ma joue. Il me dit ensuite, en venant s'assoir à califourchon sur moi :

- J'ai acheté des billets pour la Chine ! Super non ?

- Edward, mon bébé, je dois te dire quelque chose…

- Vas-y, me dit-il en ne perdant pas sa bonne humeur.

- J'ai enfin eu une réponse au pourquoi de ce débordement lors de notre première fois.

- Je sais, j'ai lu tes pensées…

Il bougea des hanches et je sentis très nettement son érection contre la mienne. Il me dit, ensuite, en venant mordre délicatement mon oreille :

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois de si bonne humeur ?

- Le voyage en Chine, répondis-je tout en fermant les yeux pour m'abreuver de son amour que je recevais par vague.

- Non, parce que même si je le ressentais comme ça pour nous, là, c'est… c'est inéluctable et réel. Tu es ma moitié, mon âme sœur, ma vie, mon soleil… mon air…

- Je suis à toi Edward, rien qu'à toi, dis-je en prenant ses lèvres. Je t'aime…

* * *

**Voilà, ****le ****chapitre ****6 ****est ****posté. **_Il __fait __12 __pages __et __4.622 __mots._

**Il ****ne ****reste ****plus ****que ****l'épilogue ****qui ****sera ****peut ****être ****en ****deux p****arties. ****Je ****verrais ****bien ****au ****moment ****de ****l'écrire. ****Nous ****retrouverons ****enfin ****le ****reste ****de ****la ****famille ****Cullen ****et ****leur ****réaction **_(les __plus __importantes __étant __celles __d'Alice __et __de __Bella) __(^-^)_

**J'espère que l'attente monstrueuse venant de ma part ne vous aura pas trop donné l'envie d'arrêter de lire cette fiction, qui n'a pas déjà beaucoup de lecteurs.**

**J'aimerais avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre, très dur à écrire, vu que je ne voulais pas tomber dans un lemon « courant » dirons-nous comme cela.**

**Je ****ne ****vais ****pas ****parler ****pour ****ne ****rien ****dire, ****n'ayant ****rien ****d'autre ****à ****dire. ****Je ****vous ****dis ****juste ****à ****très ****vite **_(cela __sera __s__û__rement __vers __avril/mai __ou __peut-être __avant__… __sans __rien __promettre, __désolée)._

**Laissez-moi votre avis en review, elle me fera super plaisir et qui sait, elle me donnera peut-être l'envie d'écrire plus vite.**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 6 republié corrigé le 19 novembre 2011_


	7. Epilogue

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre : **Le frère de mon cœur

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64 _(La seule, l'unique esclave de Jes – et d'Emmoirel ^^')_

**Couple : **Jasper/Edward

**Rating : **M

**Situation : **L'histoire se déroule dans le tome « Fascination ». Edward a sauvé Bella du van de Tyler et se prépare à faire face à sa famille. _(P.S. Je me suis quand même aidée à la base de ce que j'ai lu de Midnight and Sun) _et cette histoire prendra en compte au moins les tomes 1 et 2 avec certains changements !

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages issus de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Les autres m'appartiennent.

**Taille : **Mini fiction de six chapitres + épilogue :-)

**Type : **slash (relations sexuelles entre hommes ! Même si dans les premiers chapitres cela n'y ressemble pas)

Les** pensées **sont entre « »

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **Je tiens d'abord à remercier tous ceux qui liront cette suite et fin. Parce que je vous ai fait attendre longtemps _(7 mois tout de même) _et je trouve ça impardonnable. Mais bon, certaines histoires ont du mal à voir le jour niveau écriture depuis ma rupture. Non pas niveau inspiration, mais du fait que ce sont ces histoires qui ont participé à la fin de mon couple, du coup… ben, j'ai du mal à les écrire, à me remettre dans l'humeur. Mais voilà, j'ai enfin combattu l'histoire pour laquelle mon ex m'avait aidée pour le titre et le résumé. Et j'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira. Je ne vous retiens pas plus et vous souhaite bonne lecture.

**Un grand merci aussi au anonyme ou non, pour les reviews reçues !**

* * *

**~ Épilogue ~**

**POV Jasper**

Le réveil se mit en route et, comme chaque matin, Edward l'éteignit. Sa main revint ensuite caresser mon torse et je fermai les yeux.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir rester dans ce lit et lui faire l'amour toute la journée mais je ne pouvais pas.

- Si… tu peux, entendis-je.

Je ris, me tournant sur le côté et l'embrassant. Nos langues jouèrent un long moment ensemble et je ne pus empêcher mes lèvres de quitter les siennes, recevant un grognement de sa part qui me fit sourire contre sa peau, et commençai à descendre ces dernières sur _son_ corps nu. Bien vite, j'entendis des soupirs de plaisir et ses doigts vinrent dans mes boucles blondes, me suppliant de continuer ma torture.

Ce que je fis, me disant qu'avec notre nature vampirique nous allions pouvoir éviter d'être en retard pour cette rentrée scolaire après deux mois de vacances bien méritées.

- Arrête de penser et prends-moi en bouche nom de Dieu !

Je relevai la tête et le vis appuyé sur ses coudes, le regard noir de désir porté sur moi. Je souris de toutes mes dents et lui fis un clin d'œil avant d'accéder à sa demande.

Son gland fut bientôt emprisonné entre mes lèvres gourmandes tandis qu'un de mes doigts aventureux se fit un chemin vers son antre. Une fois mon but atteint, je le pénétrai afin de le rendre fou d'envie pour plus et pris en même temps son sexe entièrement en bouche.

Edward donna rapidement le rythme voulu et je me pliai avec plaisir à ce dernier, le prenant profondément, le suçant délicieusement. Bientôt le loft fut rempli de ses grognements de plus en plus audibles.

Je n'attendis pas plus pour le lâcher et me plaçai devant son antre, puis de le pénétrai entièrement. Ma bouche heurta la sienne et tout alla très vite mais aussi lentement.

Le paradoxe de notre amour.

Je me mis à aller et venir en lui avec passion, il venait à moi avec désir, et mon cœur n'aimait que lui.

Nos langues étaient lentes, douces… s'enlaçant avec délice, alors que mes hanches l'aimaient avec brutalité et besoin. Je me vidai en lui, l'extase et le nirvana s'emparant de moi et je sentis ses jambes se resserrer autour de ma taille ainsi que sa bouche quitter la mienne pour aller se poser dans mon cou. Je n'attendis pas, et dans les affres de mon plaisir récent, je passai la main entre nous et pris un soin particulier à le masturber pour l'emporter aussi loin qu'il l'avait fait avec moi. Je sentis un liquide tiède s'échouer sur mon bas-ventre de même que sur ma main et, gourmand, je portai cette dernière à ma bouche pour en lécher chaque goutte.

- Je t'aime Jazz…

Je souris et, comme depuis ces quinze dernières années, je ressentis une vague de bonheur m'inonder comme rarement avant, et ce même avec Alice ou les autres Cullen.

- Je t'aime comme je ne pourrai jamais plus aimer, répondis-je en posant mon front contre le sien.

Le temps se suspendit, nous laissant nous câliner tendrement avant de devoir débuter notre deuxième année en médecine. Avec Edward à mes côtés, et notre vie de couple, j'avais appris à vivre parfaitement le végétarisme et j'étais heureux de pouvoir être fort vis-à-vis des humains.

Bon, il fallait dire aussi que ne pas ressentir la soif d'un clan entier m'aidait grandement.

- Allez Poussin, on va être en retard sinon, me dit Edward en embrassant mes lèvres avant de filer sous la douche, déambulant le corps nu devant moi.

Savait-il que le voir ainsi m'excitait toujours autant ?

- Qu'attends-tu pour me rejoindre ? Demanda-t-il de la salle de bains.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'enfilai un jeans bleu des plus banals, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt à manches longues, passant par-dessus une chemise noire. Edward, lui, me donnait l'eau à la bouche avec son slim bleu foncé et sa chemise noire avec des nuances pourpres. Ca et ses cheveux toujours autant indisciplinés me donnaient envie de le dévêtir et de passer mon éternité à adorer sa peau.

- Et après tu oses dire que c'est moi l'obsédé du couple ? Demanda mon adonis avec un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

J'allai les embrasser, et sans attendre, passai aux pieds une paire de chaussettes foncées ainsi que des converses à la dernière mode.

- Je suis déjà démoralisé au fait que nous ayons été séparés pour le cours d'économie, lança Edward en prenant les clés de voiture.

- On ira demander une mutation pour l'un de nous deux et comme ça je pourrai surveiller toutes ces pétasses en chaleur devant ta bouille d'amour, dis-je en riant.

Il fronça les sourcils et sans attendre, sortit du loft. J'éteignis les lumières, pris nos sacs de cours pour ce premier jour et rejoignis ma moitié dans le garage.

Il était déjà au volant de son jouet et faisait vrombir le moteur.

Je secouai la tête résigné. Il était toujours autant accro aux voitures, alors que moi je leur donnais si peu d'importance.

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, je mis la musique pop rock, que j'aimais énormément et posai ma main sur _sa_ cuisse. Il roula à une vitesse excessive pour arriver en ville, puis ralenti afin de ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Chose inutile avec ce type de voiture.

Après quelques minutes dans les embouteillages, je lui jetai un coup d'œil et me rendis compte qu'il me dévorait des yeux. Une flamme s'alluma en moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de me pencher en avant pour ravir sa bouche. Il dut se stationner sur le côté afin de venir s'assoir sur moi pour taire cette envie que nous avions l'un envers l'autre.

Je commençais à comprendre un peu mieux Emmett et Rosalie, qui passaient presque tout leur temps nus l'un dans l'autre.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller en cours… rentrons, murmura Edward contre ma bouche.

- Cela ne serait pas raisonnable. Nous pourrions par contre prendre quelques jours dans deux semaines, le temps de montrer que nous sommes là, non ? Proposai-je en allant picorer son cou.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi je t'écoute tout le temps ? Demanda-t-il en s'écartant de moi et en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Je souris, taquin, et lui murmurai au creux de l'oreille :

- Peut-être parce que je suis empathe ?

**POV Edward**

Je stoppai le moteur de la voiture et regardai les élèves qui étaient eux aussi venus en avance.

Les regards étaient déjà braqués dans notre direction et je m'en voulus d'avoir pris cette voiture au lieu de la simple Ford que j'avais achetée l'année dernière.

- Vas-tu enfin comprendre que rouler dans ce genre de voiture de luxe à quelques contraintes ? Entendis-je.

- Oui, c'est bon ! Demain, on prend la Ford, content ? Marmonnai-je en allant l'embrasser et en sortant de la voiture.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point, me dit-il en me lançant mon sac.

Il vint ensuite se placer à côté de moi et, possessif, je passai mon bras au-dessus de ses épaules. Je ressentis une vague de contentement et je sus que cela venait de lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et de sourire ensuite comme un idiot.

J'aimais cet homme, il m'aimait et rien ne pouvait venir entacher notre bonheur. Celui auquel j'avais enfin droit après toutes ces années de solitude.

- Je t'aime aussi comme un fou, souffla-t-il à mon oreille avant de prendre ma main et de me tirer avec lui vers l'accueil.

Nous devions nous y présenter pour finaliser notre réinscription, puis nous aurions une petite heure de battement avant à proprement parler le début des cours.

Les professeurs s'occupant d'abord des nouveaux arrivants.

Nous arrivâmes dans le hall principal et reçurent quelques salutations des élèves de l'année précédente avec lesquels nous avions un peu discuté. Jasper et moi-même ayant trouvé plus intelligent de se fondre dans la masse que de jouer les inaccessibles. Et vu le résultat, nous avions eu raison. Il y avait moins de regard et de messes basses sur nous et notre apparence.

Sans Alice, nous devions jouer les prudents, et c'était pareil avec la météo. Mais mon beau blond restait des heures durant parfois sur les photos satellites afin de connaître au mieux le temps pour chaque jour.

Il avait une connexion directe, grâce à un piratage hautement scientifique dont lui seul avait le secret, avec un satellite de l'armée de l'air… et je n'avais pas cherché à trouver comment il avait fait d'ailleurs, n'aimant pas plus que ça l'informatique… Nous nous reposions sur son Iphone dernière génération pour remplacer au mieux les visions d'Alice.

Une fois arrivés au guichet d'accueil, nous donnâmes nos formulaires dûment remplis et prîmes le chemin de la cour intérieure, où nous avions « notre » arbre. Dés le début de l'année précédente, nous nous l'étions accaparé pour être tranquille et les élèves ne nous avaient jamais dérangés une fois sur place.

Nous dûmes quand même emprunter quelques escaliers, se faire « bousculer » par les premières années impatientes et stressées. Jasper était plus tendu, de par les émotions autour de nous et je tentai de le calmer en caressant sa main de mon pouce.

Quand nous fûmes enfin dehors, je pus remarquer qu'il y avait les dernières années qui étaient là aussi, fidèles à eux même avec leur groupe interracial.

J'avais souris, amusé devant ces clichés des fils à papa, des dingues de shopping, des fans de musique, des accros à la cigarette…

Moi, j'étais un vampire dingue et accro à Jasper… je me sentais donc moins seul.

- Allez viens, j'ai envie de pouvoir t'embrasser jusqu'au début des cours, claironna Jasper.

Je le suivis dans l'herbe fraichement coupée jusqu'au bout, pour nous arrêter devant un immense tronc, celui d'un arbre beaucoup plus vieux que nous. Je m'assis, plaçant ma veste au sol afin de ne pas salir ma tenue et je fus heureux quand il s'installa à califourchon sur moi et qu'il vola mes lèvres.

Le baiser avait un goût de félicité et je gémis avant d'entourer son cou de mes bras, le rapprochant ainsi de moi. Le temps se suspendit, ne me laissant que cet homme contre moi, m'embrassant avec autant de douceur que la caresse d'une plume.

La tendresse qu'il me donnait me ravissait au plus haut point et je ne pouvais que lui rendre.

Comme la plupart du temps, le monde autour de nous disparut et je ne me focalisai plus que sur lui, lui et encore et toujours lui.

Cet homme qui partageait ma vie depuis quinze ans, cet homme qui m'avait montré ce qu'était le véritable amour, la passion, la langueur, le sexe, le plaisir et le désir. Ce vampire qui faisait battre mon cœur figé. Ce blond qui était mon monde…

- Je t'aime Ed'…

Je souris et j'allai lui murmurer la même chose au creux de l'oreille quand mes yeux tombèrent sur quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, que je n'aurais plus jamais pensé voir.

La panique monta en moi, au vu de ce qui entourait cette personne et je fus encore plus choqué de me rendre compte que je n'entendais plus la moindre pensée.

- Edward qu'as-tu ? S'inquiéta Jasper me sentant me tendre contre lui.

Je ne sus quoi dire, comment exprimer ce que je voyais. J'étais figé dans cette horreur…

J'avais l'impression que mon cocon de bonheur allait s'éteindre pour entamer une phase cauchemardesque. Un mur s'élevait entre moi et ma vie actuelle et je ne pouvais rien faire pour empêcher ça. Comment faire autrement alors qu'en les voyant, un sentiment de culpabilité envers mon ancien clan montait crescendo ?

Je sentis enfin le corps assis sur le mien se retirer et je sus à quel moment Jasper se rendit compte de ce qui était en train de se passer, au son étranglé que sa gorge laissa échapper.

Je vis du coin de l'œil sa mâchoire s'ouvrir et se refermer dans un claquement silencieux.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni comment réagir face à ma « famille », et encore moins par rapport à cette fille que j'avais haïe au moment où j'avais aimé Jasper.

Cette fille qui avait été une barrière à mon couple, une épine à enlever. Cette humaine qui ne l'était plus.

**POV Jasper**

Je les regardais tous, là, à quelques mètres de nous. Et une partie de mon cerveau n'arrivait pas encore à accepter qu'ils étaient là, devant nous. Qu'ils avaient vu notre rapprochement sans lequel je ne saurais plus exister.

Me sentant tout à coup démuni, ne ressentant aucune émotion, je pris la main d'Edward et la serrai de toutes mes forces, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas mal.

J'étais même sûr que ce geste le rassurerait de mon amour pour lui.

La première réaction du groupe devant nous fut celle de Rosalie, Alice et… Bella ayant encore le regard figé sur nos mains liées.

Rosalie, elle, avait lâché la main de sa moitié et secouait la tête. J'aurais aimé de toute mon âme ressentir ce qu'elle éprouvait en nous voyant, pouvant me mettre en position de défense si besoin. Cette blonde à l'apparence froide était en réalité la plus fragile, mais elle avait une force et une ténacité qui m'avait toujours scotché.

En moins d'une demi-seconde, je la vis venir vers nous, mais elle fut retenue par Emmett. Lui, je ne remarquais que son regard… déçu en nous voyant et je devais avouer qu'il me décevait aussi par sa réaction. Il m'avait toujours apparu qu'il était le plus ouvert d'entre nous.

Je sentis Edward se rapprocher de moi, faisant se toucher nos épaules et en moins de trois secondes, Rosalie s'était retournée vers son mari, le fusillant du regard, puis se libérant de sa prise. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que deux bras encerclaient mon cou, non pour m'étrangler, mais pour me donner une étreinte. Je la sentis attirer Edward à nos retrouvailles et elle murmura si bas que seuls nous trois purent l'entendre :

- Enfin, on vous retrouve… Vous m'avez tant manquée tous les deux.

Ce qu'elle me dit, la voix plus qu'émue, me toucha et je savais au plus profond de moi-même qu'Edward lui aussi était touché, même si pendant sa période « J'aime Bella », son entente avec sa sœur n'avait pas été au beau fixe.

Elle nous serra tout deux aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, avant de s'écarter de nous pour nous coller une gifle magistrale qui fit que quelques regards d'élèves se fixèrent sur nous.

J'étais toujours mal à l'aise de ne plus ressentir le flot d'émotions et je devais dire que je fus encore plus perdu quand je vis la surprise s'afficher sur le visage d'Alice.

N'avait-elle rien vu ?

Si elle aurait pu, j'étais certain qu'elle aurait pleuré à la vue d'Edward et moi se tenant la main et s'embrassant comme nous l'avions fait plus tôt.

**POV Edward**

Pour une des rares fois de ma vie, je n'étais pas au volant de la voiture, c'était Jasper qui avait pris ce dernier. Je n'arrivais pas à me rassurer sur mon monde, celui existant depuis ma mise en couple, et qu'il allait rester intact après cette rencontre d'avec ma famille, celle que j'avais sciemment mise de côté pour mon bonheur. Cette famille que j'avais abandonnée pour de mauvaises raisons, que j'avais reniée sans plus jamais la contacter.

Et maintenant, la journée était sur le point de finir, le soleil caché par une tonne de nuages s'était couché et nous avions pris notre courage, Jasper et moi, après notre retour à la maison, pour partir afin de rendre visite à la fratrie Cullen.

A part Rosalie, les autres n'avaient pas bougé ce matin à l'université et seul un papier avec une adresse nous avait été donné par la blonde, un sourire de bienheureuse plaqué sur le visage. Ni Alice, ni Bella et encore moins Emmett n'avaient ouvert la bouche ou réagirent autrement qu'en nous regardant, Jasper et moi.

Sans même se concerter, nous avions quitté l'enceinte de l'université en inventant un énième mensonge à l'accueil pour regagner ensuite notre appartement. Une fois entre les murs de notre nid d'amour, je m'étais jeté dans _ses_ bras sans plus les quitter.

Nous avions fait l'amour sans arrêter, me rassurant sur ma vie, notre amour, notre lien. Je n'avais pas envie que les choses changent et je savais que le retour de notre famille allait changer les choses.

Là, sur le chemin vers le regard déçu d'Esmée, l'attitude compréhensive de Carlisle, le sourire de Rosalie, et les autres réactions inconnues, je ne me sentais pas prêt.

Je ne voulais pas les voir, même si une partie de moi le désirait depuis que les bras aimants de Rosalie nous avaient serrés contre elle ce matin.

- Si tu le désires, je peux faire demi-tour, proposa Jasper d'une voix compréhensive.

Je ne pus que placer ma main sur sa cuisse et la serrer très fort, tout en déclinant son offre d'un geste de la tête.

Je vis donc les paysages défiler devant mes yeux, et de ce fait, me rapprocher de cette famille que j'avais placée de côté.

Je fus silencieux, jusqu'à ce que la voiture se stoppe devant une villa luxueuse. Étrangement, comme ce matin, je n'entendais plus les pensées de Jasper et je ne pus que le regarder avec interrogation.

- Je ne ressens plus ton stress.

Je fermai les yeux.

Revoir Carlisle et Esmée, sans même entendre ce qu'ils pensaient de moi, allait être plus dur.

**POV Bella**

J'étais assise dans un des canapés du salon, la main d'Alice serrant la mienne. Je pouvais aussi sentir _son_ regard posé sur moi, comme tant d'autres fois. Mais j'avais l'impression que cette fois-ci, son regard était celui d'un gagnant.

Mais je ne changerai pas d'avis, comme ces huit dernières années. Je ne l'aimais pas, j'aimais Edward et une fois que je le retrouverai, tout redeviendra comme avant.

Bon, certes, je n'avais pas prévu qu'il me remplace par son propre frère mais… je pensais avec certitude qu'une fois que nous découvririons les raisons de leur rapprochement, ils reviendraient vers Alice et moi-même.

Ce matin, ils avaient été trop choqués et déstabilisés, selon Alice. Leur pouvoir en moins, ils avaient été affaiblis devant nous.

Mais maintenant qu'ils allaient venir ici, je ne doutais plus sur le fait qu'Edward, mon Edward, allait me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser sans restriction.

- Je tiens encore à vous le dire, commença Rosalie, quoiqu'il se passe, si vous les faites fuir de nouveau, je vous tue, **E**st-ce **C**lair !

Elle nous regardait, Alice, Emmett et moi, avec rage. D'ailleurs, depuis ce matin, elle n'avait plus parlé à son mari et s'était réfugiée dans les bras d'Esmée à son retour.

Elles étaient descendues il y avait moins de dix minutes. Et je ne pouvais qu'imaginer tout ce qu'elles s'étaient dit sans en avoir la certitude.

Elles devaient, enfin, plus Rosalie étant donné qu'Esmée n'avait pas vu ce que nous avions vu entre Jasper et Edward ce matin, avoir parlé de toutes ces années à les pleurer.

Moi, je ne pouvais enlever de ma tête ces deux hommes s'embrassant indécemment, comme un couple.

Cela ne pouvait être vrai, même si une infime partie de mon cerveau me disait que je venais de perdre l'homme de ma vie.

Sans m'y attendre, je sentis une main prendre la mienne et je tombai sur un regard topaze, légèrement carmin, qui me fixait.

- Puis-je te parler quelques minutes Bella ?

Je pus voir le regard de Carlisle se poser sur nous deux. Je connaissais son avis sur la chose et ses arguments.

Selon lui, j'aurais dû oublier Edward tout comme Alice Jasper, après autant d'années de silence. Et encore plus depuis qu'Alice avait eu une discussion privée avec le chef de famille, il y a cinq ans, sans savoir pourquoi.

Discussion qui ne me fut jamais rapportée et qui plongea ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur, dans une période de mélancolie.

Sachant que si je refusais la demande de Noah, je décevrais Carlisle de par mes rejets de plus en plus violents vis-à-vis de cet ancien nomade qui nous avait rejoints il y a huit ans, je hochai la tête et me levai. Il prit ma main et sans réfléchir, je la retirai et le toisai d'un regard sévère.

Il secoua la tête, me regarda une fraction de seconde, une de trop, avec ce regard de chien battu que j'avais fait maintes fois à l'homme de ma vie étant encore humaine, et prit le chemin de l'étage, où je le suivis.

Depuis ma transformation, j'avais un don qui rendait la vie du clan plus agréable, mais plus dangereuse aussi. Je stoppais tous leurs pouvoirs. Et plus ils restaient à mes côtés, plus leurs dons prenaient du temps avant de revenir, une fois éloignés de moi.

Alice n'avait plus eu de vision depuis ma transformation, se sentant coupable d'avoir fait ce que son frère aurait préférer faire. Parce que j'avais su la vraie raison de sa fuite, notre rupture.

Il m'aimait trop et ne voulait plus me mettre en danger, sans avoir les dernières forces pour me retirer mon âme.

Bien trop vite, je fus sortie de mes pensées par une bouche se posant sur la mienne.

Geste que je n'avais plus eu depuis mon anniversaire, il y a quinze ans. J'eus un geste de recul qui me coinça entre le corps pressé désormais contre le mien et le mur. Et sans comprendre, même si mon cœur était à Edward, je me sentis, impuissante, rendre le baiser qui devint vite différent.

En plus de nos lèvres se caressant, comme j'en avais eu l'habitude, je sentis une langue impatiente pénétrer ma bouche et la mienne la rejoignit à mon insu.

Je ne voulais pas embrasser cet homme qui n'avait cessé de me séduire sans jamais avoir de chance, cet homme collant qui avait été interdit de cours dans la même école par vote du clan, tellement j'en avais marre de supporter sa présence quasi vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre.

Mais là, dans cette pièce non identifiée, il gagnait. Je l'embrassais comme jamais je ne l'avais fait, me donnant, me collant, caressant sa langue et explorant sa bouche comme il le faisait avec la mienne.

Mais je devais cesser, je devais arrêter ce baiser si bon, parce qu'Edward allait arriver et qu'il me reviendrait.

Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, j'étais son âme sœur, celle qu'il avait attendue plus d'un siècle.

Ne sachant pas d'où elle venait, en pensant à Edward, au lieu de me reculer, une force me fit m'agripper au corps dur comme du marbre et à gémir tout en liant nos langues avec plus de passion.

Jamais encore Noah n'avait osé m'embrasser, étant tout le temps un gentleman malgré ses attaques et demandes de plus en plus présentes.

Pourquoi le faisait-il aujourd'hui ? Avait-il tenté sa dernière chance ?

- Je t'aime comme un fou Bella… comme un fou…

Cette phrase sonna en moi comme le glas de ma déchéance et de ma tromperie envers Edward, mon adonis. Je me reculai et, sans rien dire, je giflai ce pauvre homme qui n'avait rien demandé.

Était-ce sa faute si, dès qu'il m'avait vue dans cette forêt, il avait succombé à ma personne, sans même me demander mon avis ?

Était-ce de sa faute si, tellement amoureux de moi en quelques fractions de seconde, il avait quitté son mode de vie et demandé d'intégrer le clan à Carlisle ?

Et toutes ces années où il avait tenté de m'avoir sans y parvenir, toujours amoureuse de mon vampire que j'étais ?

Au vu de son regard plus que déboussolé, je me fis un plaisir - malsain - de lui dire :

- J'aime Edward et seulement lui. Ne m'embrasse plus jamais !

Je quittai ensuite la chambre d'amis et retournai au salon. Je pus voir une sorte de peur dans le regard d'Alice, mais je ne sus pas d'où elle venait. Ce fut Rosalie qui brisa le silence :

- Ils sont là depuis une minute. Mais ils ne sont pas sortis de leur voiture.

Je portai mon regard sur Esmée, qui était placée devant la baie vitrée de telle sorte qu'elle pouvait les voir sans être vue.

Voulait-elle leur laisser la décision, sans les influencer ?

**POV Alice**

J'avais peur…

Pas peur de me rendre compte que j'avais perdu Jasper, mais peur de la réaction d'Edward au fait que même s'il nous l'avait interdit, j'avais transformé Bella et cela pour rien, au final.

Cette Bella à qui je n'osais pas expliquer depuis cinq ans qu'elle et Edward n'étaient pas destinés. Qu'ils étaient juste tous les deux comme un vampire devant sa Tua Cantante. Et que moi, je ne pouvais qu'attendre la venue de ma moitié. Et j'avais décidé de l'attendre avec le destin, et non à l'aide de mon don. Je me refusais de regarder une fois de plus dans le futur alors que je n'avais pas été foutue de voir en Jasper une âme torturée prête à s'accrocher à la première aide venue – moi - et que je n'avais pas vu correctement le lien unissant Bella à Edward. J'avais gâché deux vies, sans compter celles de Jasper et la mienne.

Mon ex-mari m'avait aimée, j'en étais convaincue, mais à un moment, j'avais bien senti une différence chez lui. Et son départ, peu après Edward, m'avait convaincue sans que je ne puisse me l'avouer réellement à ce moment-là.

Il m'avait fallu des années et une discussion avec « mon père » pour enfin regarder en face. Surtout depuis qu'il avait osé me poser des questions très intimes. Et j'avais enfin su pourquoi mon mari avait fui sans jamais revenir ou donner un signe de vie.

Nous n'étions pas âme sœur.

J'eus envie de sangloter, là, alors qu'il allait venir ici et voir l'idiote que j'avais été toutes ces années. Ces années où j'avais attendu avec Bella le retour de nos chéris, la vie d'enfer que j'avais faite à Emmett et Rosalie. Tout.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise et je priai intérieurement que l'homme que j'avais aimé par-dessus tout me regarde comme au premier jour. Comme si nous pouvions recommencer tout depuis le début, comme si mon don avait été un défaut dans nos vies.

Pour Bella, c'était autre chose.

Bella était aveugle de par ses sentiments d'humaine et de vampire qu'elle avait assemblés en désespoir de cause pour retrouver Edward. Noah était une épine dans son pied au lieu de lui voler son cœur.

Je ne savais pas réellement, mais Carlisle, comme moi, pensions qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Encore fallait-il que Bella ait le déclic que j'avais eu grâce à cet homme si… posé.

Je jetai un regard vers lui, qui lançait des coups d'œil fréquents à sa femme ainsi qu'à Bella et moi, avant que cette dernière ne disparaisse avec Noah.

Je lui souris et sans attendre, je me levai pour aller m'assoir sur ses genoux, comme une enfant qui avait peur.

Peur.

Peur de décevoir, peur de voir cette pitié dans _ses_ yeux alors que je ne lui en voulais plus.

Certes, j'avais été surprise.

Lui et Edward !

Jamais je n'avais pensé à cette éventualité, jamais de ma vie. Et ce matin, les voir m'avait pétrifiée. Parce qu'en plus de cette peur, j'avais la sourde frayeur qu'ils nous aient mentis avant leur départ, qu'ils s'aimaient déjà, que Jasper m'avait trompée avec Edward.

Mais ça, je le gardais pour moi.

Ma famille avait été présente pour moi, à part Rosalie qui m'en voulait pour deux choses.

La venue de Bella dans notre clan et le départ de ses deux frères à cause de ma soirée d'anniversaire pour Bella.

Et je ne pouvais que la comprendre, sans toutefois lui pardonner son animosité envers Bella et moi.

- Ils repartent ! S'exclama Esmée avant de courir vers la porte et de l'ouvrir en grand avant de crier…

**POV Jasper**

Je devais dire que ne plus percevoir ce qu'Ed' ressentait était très perturbant. J'avais eu l'habitude de vivre ses émotions avec les miennes, comme une union.

Et là, à part son regard rempli de doutes, ses doigts broyant les miens, et son souffle – inutile – frappant mon visage, je n'avais rien d'autre.

Sans comprendre, étant le plus souvent celui qui avait les choses sous contrôle, je le pris dans mes bras et posai ma bouche contre la sienne qui répondit avidement et désespérément à la mienne. J'avais besoin de lui, d'être rassuré.

La baiser dura des minutes, des heures, des années ou juste des secondes, mais il était tout ce que nous avions besoin. Une force, notre force.

- Tout va changer, même si aucun de nous ne le veut. Ils vont tout changer…

- Je sais, murmurai-je.

- Je t'aime… Jasper, je t'aime…

Je posai ma bouche contre la sienne une fois de plus et le baiser devint un besoin vital. Nos langues se lièrent et j'enlaçai sa nuque, le déplaçai pour qu'il soit sur moi, entre mon corps et le volant. Il se laissa faire et noua ses bras autour de mon cou.

Il partit ensuite avec sa bouche sur l'emplacement de ma jugulaire et murmura :

- Je les aime, mais… je ne pense pas être assez fort pour…

- Pour supporter leur jugement et leur regard, terminai-je.

Et je le comprenais. Je n'avais pas envie de voir le regard en larmes d'Alice, que j'avais quittée sans un mot et oubliée. De même que Rosalie, qui avait mal vécu notre départ. Jamais je n'aurais cru que je lui manquerais à ce point, comme Edward. Mais son attitude n'avait pas trompé, elle avait été plus que ravie de nous voir.

Elle avait même été la seule.

- Jazz…

Je fermai les yeux et, sans attendre, le redéposai sur le siège passager. Je l'entendis soupirer, certainement de contentement. J'avais pris la bonne décision. Ne restait plus qu'à quitter la ville cette nuit et reprendre notre vie ensuite.

Je rallumai le moteur et m'apprêtai à quitter cette allée de graviers quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et qu'en moins de deux secondes Esmée était devant la voiture, les mains sur le capot en criant :

- Ne partez pas !

Ensuite, ma porte s'ouvrit et une main me sortit de la voiture avant de me serrer dans une étreinte et contre un corps féminin. Je sentis Esmée sangloter contre moi, en murmurant qu'elle m'aimait, nous aimait. Je sentis le corps d'Edward se coller contre mon dos et sa main se poser sur l'épaule de la personne qui avait été une mère pour lui autant d'années.

Esmée quitta mes bras pour aller se refugier dans ceux de son premier fils et elle déposa des baisers sur tout son visage, hormis sa bouche. J'avais beau ne pas être follement jaloux, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de fixer mon regard sur ses lèvres pour m'assurer qu'elles n'allaient pas profaner celle qui m'appartenaient.

- Ne partez pas, murmura-t-elle.

Je sentis, plus que je ne le vis au départ, le regard de la personne la plus importante au monde dans mon existence se poser sur moi et je relevai le visage pour ancrer mes yeux aux _siens_. J'y lus une sorte de contentement à serrer sa mère, mais aussi un soulagement face à sa réaction et à l'amour qu'elle nous transmettait rien qu'avec sa présence.

Nous étions des adultes de par le nombre d'années écoulées depuis notre transformation, et nous nous aimions lui et moi de la plus forte des manières, mais je devais avouer que pour moi, ressentir, même rien qu'à la vue l'amour de cette femme pour nous, malgré un silence de quinze ans, était une sorte de bouffée d'air.

- Entrez au moins quelques minutes, nous dit-elle après quelques secondes en se détachant d'Edward.

Ce dernier me regarda plus intensément et je lui fis savoir que je n'y voyais aucun inconvénient. J'avais une sourde envie de voir Carlisle. Cet homme qui m'avait accueilli les bras ouverts, qui m'avait aidé dans mon végétarisme. Ce vampire plus humain que tous ceux rencontrés.

- C'est d'accord, on reste, dit Edward en embrassant Esmée sur la joue.

Il lui lança ensuite un regard triste, certainement de regret. Il devait s'en vouloir là, de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelle à sa famille toutes ses années. Je le connaissais et la culpabilité devait l'envahir maintenant. Je lui pris la main discrètement et la portai à ma bouche. Esmée vit mon geste et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Un sourire et pas un regard de reproche.

Elle nous embrassa et prit le chemin de l'entrée. Je la suivis du regard et vit, nous y attendant, Rosalie. Elle devait être remplie de joie à nous revoir, car son visage reflétait cette émotion.

**POV Edward**

Nous étions assis devant toute la famille ainsi que devant cet inconnu et… Bella depuis quelques secondes, mais personne n'avait rien dit. Moi, je m'étais assis près de Jasper une fois Carlisle prit dans mes bras, sans même un regard envers Emmett. Dès mon entrée dans la maison, je n'avais pas perdu son regard porté sur nos mains, à Jazz et moi, et ce dégoût.

Et même si je me sentais encore coupable de mon silence envers mon créateur ces dernières années, j'avais senti dans ses bras s'enroulant autour de mes épaules ainsi qu'à ses lèvres se posant sur mon front, qu'il m'avait pardonné.

Comme après mon exil et ma soif de sang humain.

Cet homme était trop bon… comme sa femme.

Je me demandais qui était ce nouveau membre qui me regardait… bizarrement. Un mélange entre animosité et reconnaissance. Je n'osais même pas regarder la femme que j'avais cru aimer, ni celle à qui j'avais volé le mari sans aucun regret.

- Cela fait-il longtemps que vous êtes dans cette ville ? Demanda Carlisle en brisant le silence.

- Un an à quelques jours près, répondit Jasper.

- Maintenant que vous savez que nous sommes ici, comptez-vous partir ? Lâcha Rosalie avec une voix craintive.

Je me retournai pour voir la réaction de Jasper et ce dernier, après avoir lié son regard au mien, jeta un coup d'œil à son ex-femme et Bella.

- Je pense qu'il serait sage de ne pas vous faire perdre de temps les enfants. Vous savez besoin de mettre les choses au clair entre vous, dit posément Carlisle en se levant sans attendre la réponse à la question de Rosalie.

Je vis Esmée le suivre, ainsi que Rosalie. Le garçon qui m'était, ou plutôt nous étaient encore inconnu, se leva aussi et après un regard « amoureux ? » envers Bella, il fila à l'étage.

- Je le dis parce que personne ne va le faire, mais ce qui vous avez fait tous les deux est horrible. Et revenir la queue entre les jambes sans recevoir de reproche n'est pas normal ! Tonna Emmett avant de quitter la maison et de se diriger vers les arbres.

- Dites au moins au revoir, si vous décidez de partir, murmura Rosalie en quittant la pièce avec Carlisle et Esmée.

Il ne restait plus qu'Alice et Bella.

- Je te demande avant tout pardon Edward. Je ne t'ai pas écouté il y a quinze ans. J'ai agi sur un coup de tête et…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et jeta un regard coupable envers Bella.

Bella qui me regardait comme si j'étais la plus belle chose au monde. Et là, je ne voulais pas son regard sur moi.

- Ed', verrais-tu un inconvénient si je discute avec Alice seul à seule ?

Je me retournai comme un ressort et dévisageai Jasper. Allait-il me quitter pour retourner avec elle ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin de lui parler seul ?

- Du calme mon amour, je veux juste lui donner le respect auquel elle a le droit. Nous étions mariés depuis une cinquantaine d'années finit-il en murmurant et en caressant ma joue.

Je fis oui de la tête, impuissant face à son regard, _ce_ regard. Celui qu'il m'avait lancé après notre première nuit d'amour, celle qui avait suivi notre accouplement d'âmes.

Il avança sa tête et posa sa bouche quelques secondes sur la mienne. J'entendis deux bruits différents à cet instant. Une fois ses lèvres loin des miennes, je jetai un coup d'œil et vis Alice la main devant sa bouche mais le regard comme qui dirait joyeux, et Bella.

Elle, ses yeux étaient devenus noirs. Je pressentis un danger, mais tout ce qu'elle fit fut de se lever et de venir devant moi.

- Je… je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-elle. On était faits l'un pour l'autre. Alors pourquoi quand je te vois l'embrasser, je ne ressens que l'envie de faire la même chose ?

- Bella, je n'ai pas envie de t'embrasser, dis-je avec aplomb.

- Moi non plus, dit-elle choquée. J'ai envie d'embrasser Noah…

Elle disparut aussi vite à ces mots, et je regardai, idiot, l'emplacement de son corps avant qu'il ne s'évapore pour quitter la pièce.

Avais-je bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de me dire ?

- Et ne te fatigue pas Jasper, commença Alice de sa voix douce, je sais très bien que nous n'étions pas destinés l'un à l'autre. Ca fait cinq ans que je le sais. Et, même si je ne me m'y attendais pas, je suis heureuse pour vous deux.

Alors c'était tout ?

Je secouai la tête et vis ce que je venais de manquer. Alice serrant Jasper dans ses bras, souriante, comme lui. J'avais l'impression qu'un poids venait de tomber de ses épaules. Poids qui lui était tombé dessus ce matin.

Ma vie allait-elle rester comme ça, sans changement ?

Ma famille allait-elle réellement me pardonner aussi facilement ?

Bella avait-elle vraiment annoncé qu'elle en « aimait » un autre ?

Cette boule dans le ventre qui ne m'avait pas quitté depuis ce matin se réduisit et je ne pouvais la laisser faire. Il allait y avoir de la colère, de la déception, des reproches… je le sentais et je ne voulais pas être sans défense à ce moment-là. Il devait y en avoir, nous le méritions, je le méritais, moi-même je serais en colère si j'aurais été à leur place.

- Je suis ravie de te revoir Eddy !

Je reçus un poids qui venait de me sauter dessus, et je fus choqué, mais heureux de me revoir plusieurs années auparavant, quand un certain petit lutin me sautait dessus à la moindre occasion.

* * *

**Bonus épilogue** _*Bien des années plus tard*_

**POV Kyllian**

Je regardais par ma fenêtre et me demandais encore pourquoi je devrais aller en cours.

A quoi bon, quand cette saleté dans ma tête allait me tuer ?

Mes parents n'étaient pas compréhensifs. Je ne voulais pas perdre du temps à aller au lycée alors que ma vie allait s'écourter radicalement. J'avais à peine dix sept ans, nom de Dieu, et j'allais mourir !

- Kyky, allez, il est l'heure.

Je me retournai et toisai ma mère. Je détestais qu'elle m'appelle Kyky et elle le savait bien !

Elle me regarda tristement, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait compte que j'allais les quitter. J'avais peut-être tort, mais j'étais sûr que de temps en temps, ils auraient préféré un fils sans tumeur, sans toutes ces années d'hospitalisation pour en arriver là.

Une tumeur inopérable et qui allait me prendre ma vie.

Moi je m'étais résigné, mais pas eux. Je le voyais quand ils me regardaient, qu'ils se disaient que je n'aurais pas d'enfant, ni de femme. A quoi bon sortir avec des filles ? C'était secondaire pour moi.

Et puis, je devais avouer que je n'étais pas beau, ni canon. J'étais pâle comme la mort, maigre comme un clou, sans muscle. Je ne pouvais pas faire de sport, au risque de recevoir un mauvais coup et à part mes yeux verts qui étaient comme une étendue d'arbres majestueux à l'intérieur de mes iris, je n'avais rien à moi.

Secouant la tête, me résignant à aller au lycée de cette petite ville dans un trou perdu au canada, pays où mes parents étaient venus vivre après tant d'années en Russie pour être à côté des spécialistes en médecine pour ma tête, je soufflai de résignation.

On avait quitté un pays froid pour en choisir un tout aussi froid…

Ne pouvaient-ils pas choisir un pays ensoleillé ? Une île paradisiaque où je pourrais me brûler la peau au soleil, être malade à cause d'une insolation ?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Premier jour, et premier cours barbant.

Sincèrement, qu'est-ce que je pouvais en avoir à foutre des années deux milles ?

Rien n'avait changé depuis, à part peut-être que les gens riches pouvaient s'acheter des choses pour économiser leur argent, alors que les pauvres devaient payer plus cher pour des choses primaires ?

L'électricité, le chauffage, les soins de santé, les médicaments et la nourriture.

Et ce professeur continuait son discours sur les dates importantes telles que la catastrophe des tours à New York un certain 11 septembre, les guerres, les morts, les décrets et les innovations.

Je préférais encore étudier l'Antiquité ou le Moyen-âge… au moins, ça donnait de l'action et pas de la politique.

Nous étions en trois mille deux cents cinq, et la seule chose qui avaient changé était que c'était la Russie la première puissance, la Chine juste derrière. Que l'Europe était devenue l'ancienne Afrique, pauvre et sans ressource. Les américains, eux, était une nation rebelle qui n'avait de cesse de perdre des présidents sur assassinat ou démission. Sans parler du climat déréglé.

J'avais appris ça il y a trois ans.

Le climat de notre planète était inversé sur certains endroits. Mais pas tous. C'était plus l'Afrique qui avait subi de grands changements, montant leur pays dans les premiers agriculteurs. Avec les climats pluvieux, ils avaient pu rendre fertiles leurs terres.

Moi, de toute manière, je n'aimais pas la technologie. C'était à cause d'elle que j'avais cette saloperie dans la tête. Les ondes…

Ma mère avait habité, étant enceinte, au-dessus d'un magasin vendant d'anciens appareils électroménagers qui émettaient trop d'ondes néfastes. Et depuis ma sortie, j'étais malade.

- Vous pouvez quitter le cours et aller au prochain qui doit être la littérature italienne.

Je rangeai le peu d'affaires que j'avais sortis et suivis le flot d'élèves. Si j'avais bien lu mon plan avant de le jeter à la poubelle avant mon cours d'histoire, la salle de littérature italienne était à l'autre bout du bâtiment.

J'étais au milieu du couloir, bloqué par un attroupement d'élèves quand je me fis bousculer et que je lâchai mes affaires. Je dus m'abaisser pour les ramasser et une main s'immisça dans mon champ de vision. Je relevai la tête et tombai sur un visage d'ange.

Mon cœur s'accéléra et ma gorge s'assécha.

Pendant une courte seconde, j'aurais pu rire de la situation. C'était comme dans les films romantiques où, d'un simple regard, on arrivait à créer une romance éternelle, jusqu'à la mort. Les films où ma mère pleure et mon père râle, les films qui détrônent ceux d'action ou de fantaisie.

Ces films à l'eau de rose que je n'aime pas regarder, trop ancré dans la réalité. Le coup de foudre n'existe pas.

Enfin, ça, c'était mon avis sur la chose avant que mes yeux ne se posent sur cette fille.

- Salut, je m'appelle Alice.

- Kyllian, marmonnai-je en prenant enfin mes livres étendus au sol et en me relevant.

Étrangement, elle ne dit plus rien, et se contenta de me regarder de son beau regard, sûrement dû à la chirurgie esthétique. Je n'avais encore jamais vu des yeux couleur or. J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait un bijou par dessus son œil…

- Alice ?

C'était la voix d'un garçon qui venait de la sortir de sa contemplation de ma personne et je tournai la tête vers la droite. J'y vis… une bande de riches, sans hésitation.

De par la manière dont ils étaient habillés.

Par contre, je me sentais plus que moche à côté d'eux. Il n'y avait pas que cette Alice de belle, les deux autres filles l'étaient aussi. Une blonde au regard glacial et une brune au visage de poupée. Sans parler des mecs !

Merlin, celui-là devait passer sa vie dans une salle de musculation, il était énorme. Et le blond, là, qui était avec toute vraisemblance avec celui qui ne savait pas se coiffer.

La cloche retentit tout à coup dans les couloirs et la foule se dissipa. La jolie demoiselle qui m'avait aidé disparut avec ses amis, et moi je pris le chemin de mon cours.

**POV Edward**_*Quelques moins plus tard*_

Je penchai la tête sur le côté pour qu'il m'y embrasse, alors que mon regard était posé sur ma sœur, dehors. Elle s'était assise là avec son ami. Ce Kyllian qui avait replongé le clan Cullen dans le passé, sans l'inconvénient « Tue Cantante ». Et si tout se passait bien, aujourd'hui, Alice oserait enfin l'embrasser, ce que tout le monde attendait depuis trois mois.

Qui aurait cru qu'elle deviendrait aussi peureuse ? Même ce garçon, qui avait été informé de notre condition à un moment donné, était impatient d'enfin embrasser sa petite-amie.

- Si elle ne le fait pas, je vais l'embrasser moi-même ce pauvre Kyllian… c'est inhumain ce qu'elle lui fait subir, entendis-je murmuré au creux de mon oreille.

_Il_ passa ses mains autour de ma hanche et me rapprocha de lui, alors que nous pouvions voir la main d'Alice se poser sur la joue de notre futur frère de cœur. La moitié de notre lutin, celle qu'elle avait attendue des années…

- J'aurais aimé ressentir ses émotions, là…

Je souris et posai ma tête contre son épaule et regardai, enfin, ma sœur embrasser celui qui lui était destiné. Aucun doute possible. Ils s'aimaient et même Rosalie l'avait accepté, en premier même. Elle avait retenu la leçon avec l'épisode « Edward est fou de Bella ».

Je pus sentir les lèvres souriantes de Jasper contre la peau sensible de mon cou et je m'apprêtai à lui voler sa bouche pour un bon moment, quand la porte de notre « nid d'amour » s'ouvrit, qu'une Bella au paradis franchit, suivie de près par son ombre, j'ai nommé Noah.

- Ils l'ont fait, ils l'ont fait, psalmodia-t-elle en venant nous prendre dans ses bras.

Elle partit ensuite aussi vite qu'elle était venue et son mari nous dit, en fermant la porte :

- Si elle avait été humaine, j'aurais mis ça sur le compte des hormones.

Jasper rit de bon cœur et m'entraina sur le lit, alors que moi, je ne trouvais pas ça drôle. J'avais dû subir cette fille humaine, avec les sautes d'humeurs, les hormones et autre trucs…

- Maintenant, puis-je prendre possession de ton corps, où souhaites-tu encore jouer les espions ? Demanda mon blond de compagnon.

Je ris et levai la tête pour le faire taire avec mes lèvres. Les siennes remuèrent et le baiser s'intensifia. Ses mains se promenèrent sur mon corps et sous mes vêtements, comme les miennes qui avaient décidé de flatter ses fesses rebondies et très alléchantes.

- Prêt pour un corps à corps mon amour ? Me murmura-t-il en se détachant de moi.

Mes mains remontèrent pour se poser sur ses joues, et j'embrassai son nez avant de glisser le mien sur sa mâchoire et son cou. Je gémis, en sentant une de ses mains appuyer sur mon entrejambe déjà réveillé et je répondis, en mordillant son lobe d'oreille :

- J'ai envie de toi depuis déjà trop longtemps…

Il gémit et fondit sur ma bouche qu'il ravagea. Nos langues s'unirent et nos corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Nos vêtements furent de l'histoire ancienne sans que je n'en rende vraiment compte.

Ce fut ses mains caressantes sur mon corps nu qui me firent pencher la tête en arrière, et de ce fait stopper le baiser endiablé.

J'avais l'impression qu'il adulait mon corps, avec sa douceur et sa bouche. Il était partout et je ne pus que trembler. Je l'aimais tellement que j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait se remettre à battre à tout instant dès qu'il me touchait de cette manière si douce, si aimante.

Je relevai la tête pour le voir, me repaître de sa vue, de son corps.

Le voir nu, penché sur moi, la bouche parsemant ma peau de baisers, me rendit excité et je pus voir son regard s'attarder sur mon sexe érigé. J'avais tant besoin de lui, envie de lui.

Je savais que je pouvais être patient, le laisser faire… mais l'envie était trop forte alors je me redressai et ravis sa bouche, tout en touchant son corps.

Son torse, son aine, ses cuisses, son sexe, ses bras, ses épaules. Tout y passait et je l'aimais encore plus à chaque seconde. Le bonheur était total et je ne savais plus où donner de mon amour, tellement j'en avais.

**POV Jasper**

Je le repoussai pour qu'il tombe sur le lit et posai mon corps entièrement sur le sien, tout en commençant à me déhancher. J'avais besoin de l'aimer physiquement, besoin d'être en lui, de lui appartenir et de me l'approprier. Comme une partie de moi qui désirerait marquer cette journée comme le paradis qui débuterait. Bella ayant sa moitié et Alice l'avait enfin trouvée et acceptée. La vie était parfaite et ma culpabilité d'avoir laissé Alice il y a tant d'années s'effaçait, là, dans ses bras à lui.

Mon Edward, mon vampire à moi, mon compagnon d'âme.

- Je t'aime de la manière la plus infinie qui soit, déclarai-je en embrassant l'emplacement de son cœur.

Il passa sa main dans mes boucles blondes et lia nos regards. Le sien était pétillant. Magnifique et obscur. Je pris le temps de l'admirer, puis je me fis un plaisir non caché de lui faire l'amour, tendrement, délicatement.

Je réappris son corps, j'en jouais de mes mains et le fis crier de plaisir. Bella avait apporté ça avec elle, l'intimité des couples. Et nous en avions usé pendant toutes ces années où nous avions cohabité avec notre ancien et actuel clan.

Une fois en lui, jusqu'à la garde, je cessai de penser à autre chose qu'à lui et ce fut les yeux ancrés aux siens que je me mis à bouger dans un lent va-et-vient qui nous mènerait inéluctablement vers une éternité de bonheur et d'amour.

Moi, Jasper Cullen Masen Whitlock, j'avais trouvé ma vie étant mort, et l'amour en étant damné. Mon existence ne pouvait qu'être parfaite avec lui à mes côtés.

**The End**

* * *

**Voilà, ****la fin de cette histoire est postée. **_Elle fait 26 pages, 8.948 mots. _

**Pour moi, mettre le mot** « fin » **est très dur** _(voir ma note d'auteure)_** mais j'espère que mon texte sera apprécié à sa juste valeur et que mes lectrices **« fidèles », **voir****e**** même mes quelques lecteurs**,** aimeront cet épilogue.**

**Je ne vous retiens pas plus et vous remercie de m'avoir suivie au long de mes publications****,****malgré des ****fréquences ****et**** plus espacées.**

**Sachez que dès maintenant**** je vais m'atteler à écrire la partie 2 de l'épilogue de **« Mon nom est Jacob Black, et je suis amoureux » **parce que j'ai oublié de prévoir les vacances et que là, j'ai plus ou moins 2 mois de retard. Et que pour d'autres, après cela, je ****reposterai ****la version de **« Tout peut changer en quelques secondes » **qui a aussi du retard** _(les vacances toujours en cause)._

**Voilà, je n'ai plus rien à dire**** à part que je vais aussi reprendre****,**** doucement mais s****û****rement****,** « Le destin sait toujours ce qu'il fait » **et que dès que ****j'aurai ****bouclé une ou deux fic****s**** du côté HP, je ****débuterai**** ma fic longue** Jasper/Edward _(le cinquième tome de S.M en débutant à la mort de Bella à l'accouchement de Nessie)_

**Dans l'espoir d'avoir un avis de votre part, ou une simple trace de votre passage,**

**(^-^)**

_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_Ps : Les chapitres précédents vont repasser à la correction, ne soyez-donc pas surpris, pour ceux qui ont mit cette histoire en alerte, de recevoir des alertes justement ^^_


End file.
